


I Just Wanted to Catch 'em All!

by Melas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Gaster, Bears, Black Bears, But we're gonna have a good time, Either way we'll all probably going to hell, Exorcisms, F/F, F/M, Frisk wears glasses, Gen, Genderfluid Frisk, Good Chara, I don't do the do, I only read the do, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Never done the do, No Smut, Not Like That, Now your soul is outside you body, Other, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can touch Chara, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, The plot bunnies...., They're multiplying, Undertale has invaded my mind, You just wanted to catch pokemon, Your confused, hopefully, ish, no damn it, sans is confused, send help, sicko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melas/pseuds/Melas
Summary: A group of three friends go hiking up a mountain in pursuit of Pokemon, only to stumble upon different types of monsters then they were looking for.......“What the fuck did you put in the trail mix!?” You mumbled,“Language.” “I swear to God I didn’t drug us this time!” You narrowed you eyes, “There was a first time?”“Well then, why the hell am I fucking hallucinating, huh!? ‘plain that!”Your hand twitched and mumbled another, “Language.”“Well I don’t fucking know!” ”Language God dammit!” You yelled, done with everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything that isn't a comment on this site. It's amazing how many different story ideas this fandom has dragged out of my brain. Actually, it's ridiculous. I have to many plot bunnies to maintain. 
> 
> This is kind of a self-insert, but the character is not named, so a reader-insert makes sense to. Note. I am a female, and write the Reader as one too. I'm not confident enough to write a gender neutral fic yet.
> 
> There is no beta, and I wrote this on my phone, so if any Errors are spotted please calmly contact the author and she will send in a team to fix it.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

**I Just Wanted to Catch ‘em All!**

Pokemon Go. The app that swept the world up in the it’s fervor. Some of those infected would go to extreme lengths to catch rare and elusive digital monsters. And that’s what put you into the situation you're currently in.

But let’s backtrack.

It started as a normal Wednesday. Your alarm woke you at six twenty am, you begrudgingly went through your morning routine, and by six fifty or so you proceeded to make breakfast for you and your two roommates. By the time seven fifteen rolled around you had a filling breakfast cooked up and waiting on the counter for the others.

You scooped up your plate and made your way to the living room for the couch. You sat by the left arm of the three seater and ate. You looked at the blank tv and began to reminisce about the boys.

Yes.

That’s right.

Boys.

Your two roommates were dudes.

You were a girl sharing a house with two guys.

While others (and your mother) believed you all were behaving indecently behind closed doors they couldn’t be further from the truth. You held no romantic, or even sexual, feelings towards your roommates. The guys have simply been you best friends since you moved to Asheville, North Carolina back in eighth grade.

You met Devon (“It’s pronounced De-VIN. IN. Damnit!”) Hines in art class. You both sat at the same table for a little over two weeks in near silence before you were partnered for a project. From then on you both bonded over how stupid the project was, art, Marvel, Pokemon, and your short statures.

Two days after being partnered with him he invited you to sit with him at lunch where he introduced you to the group he sat with and his best friend, your future second roommate, Ryan McGee.

Now, you love (almost) everyone in the “Group,” and still kept in contact with a majority of them, but Ryan and Devon were your BEST friends and you would always be grateful to them.

Devon, for the fact that the black haired midget (“I am not a midget! I am two inches taller than you! Midget!”) took you under his wing, and Ryan for the fact he understood the depression you were falling into after your abrupt move from Colorado and only tried to cheer you up with his...strange… sense of humor. They helped you through some dark times, and you did the same for them.

They were the older brothers you never had.

The three of you were thick as thieves. That’s why you all decided to live together when it came time to go to college. Once a friend of your family’s heard of your plan they offered to rent you their second house for an affordable price. It was a single floor, three room, two bath with a pretty big kitchen and living room. It was a small house but more then perfect for three college students. Plus it was only thirty or so minutes from the colleges you all picked.

You were yanked out of your thoughts when you felt someone sit next to you. You looked to your right, fork still in you mouth, to see Ryan nibbling on the french toast you whipped up while leaning his lengthy form heavily into the couch. His dark brown eyes were half lidded and gazing sightlessly at the wall.

Poor guy was so not a morning person.

Well, you weren’t either but at least you could semi-function after you awaken.

As if sensing your stare Ryan lazily turned his head to look at you, his stringy shoulder length brown hair falling to block his view with the movement.

“Mornin’.” He droned.

You huffed lightly in exasperation and took the fork out of you mouth so you could speak. “You went to bed at four again. Didn’t you.”

Ryan took another bite of toast and looked back at the wall. You took that as a yes.

“How’d ya even have the fucking energy to make french toast so early in the G’ddamn morn’?” Ah, Devon. Always so eloquent.

You answered his question with a simple, “Magic.”

He scoffed as he walked over to the final seat with his own plate in hand. He sat down and placed his plate on the armrest. “That doesn’t answer my question but whatever you say, Hermione.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. He was such a little shit.

“You’re a little shit, you know that right?” Ryan’s monotonous morning voice agreed with you it seemed.

Devon, it appeared, did not though. His right hand twitch and his face spasmed in annoyance. You sighed and went back to eating. You had a feeling you knew where this was going.

Devon grabbed his plate, put it on his lap, viciously tore into his french toast and spoke with his mouth full, “And you’re a fucking Sasquatch.”

You sighed again. “Language.”

Ryan shrugged. “Don’t tease me with jerky then, otherwise I’ll fuck your bony ass up.”

You stayed silent and continued eating, there really was no point to trying to stop them. They continued to go back and forth with meaningless insults all the way through breakfast. Usually you’d join them but it was to early in the morning for your brain to come up with anything awesome to say.

Once you finished your breakfast you went to wash your dishes. On your way to the sink your eyes widened when you noticed the time. Eight twenty five and your first class started at forty. Crap.

“Devon! It’s twenty past eight, hurry your scrawny butt up or we’re gonna be late!”

You heard Devon jump out of his seat and run towards his room to finish getting ready for the day. “SHIT! See what you did Mc’Goo!?”

“I didn’t do jack shit but eat my food and be a good little boy. At least I know what day it is today.”

“There is seriously nothing little about you!” Devon’s muffled voice yelled.

“Damn straight.”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!!!”

A chuckle escape you as you picked up your backpack and headed for the door. You hollered over your shoulder too you're rushing friend, “I’m gonna start the car, if you’re not out in five minutes I’m leaving you behind!” A thud and a string of curses was your only answer.

With your hand on the door you looked at Ryan, who was bringing both his plate and Devon’s into the kitchen. “Have a good day!”

“Don’t crash and kill yourselves.”

“Pffft,” You saluted him, “I shall try my best, Captain.”

Ryan grinned and said in a terrible Yoda imitation, “Do, or do not. There is no try.”

You chuckled and finally left to go start the car. Since you were the driver you had control of the radio, so you plugged the aux cord into your phone, played your current favorite song, and waited. You don’t have to wait long because within a couple minutes of sitting in the car you’re black haired friend came running out of the house, jumped right over the porch stairs, and continued on towards the passenger side.

Your right eye twitched slightly. If you attempted to do what he just did you’d end up falling flat on your face.

The car door slammed shut and you heard Devon’s frantic voice. “Step on it!”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

And yet you did as he said. You didn’t park in the driveway the night before so you had a clear shot to the road. You weren’t quite speeding, but you were apparently going fast enough to bend time to the point you both weren’t going to be late if you ran to class. When you parked the car you both did just that.

“I’ll see ya for lunch!” Devon said as you parted ways.

“Sure!”

You ran to your building, so focused on getting to class and not tripping that you don’t notice something important.

There was barely anyone on campus.

It took you nearly breaking your nose on the locked front entrance door to get you realize anything.

“FUCK A DUCK!” You yelled nasally. You held both of your hands to your nose. Why the frick-frack was door locked? It was never locked! It was the main building for Pete’s sake! The only time it was locked was on holidays and teacher work….days….

You narrowed your eyes at your reflection in the glass door. Then you leaned forward and lightly smacked your head against said door several times. How could you have forgotten!? Irritated, embarrassed beyond hell, and still cradling your nose with two hands. You quickly spun around and began swiftly walking back to the car.

You made it back to the car in near record time and noticed Devon laying spread eagled on the hood. Hearing your footsteps he turned to look at you. You both stared at each other silently for several moments before bursting out into laughter.

His forehead was a bright red. He obviously had an intimate meeting with a door too.

Tears were streaming down your face and you hands migrated to hold onto your aching stomach. Your laughter drove you to your knees while Devon’s laughter rolled him off the car so that he was lying on his side in front of you.

“W-we *huff* we are s-such *wheeze* *cough* such idiots.” You managed to say after you calmed down, somewhat.

Devon chuckled a little more at that, nodded, and got up of the ground. “What breed of dumbasses forgets when they have the rest of the week off?”

You snickered, which lead you and your friend to some more, needless, uproarious laughter for another minute or so. Finally you both truly calm down and get in the car. You lean your head on the steering wheel and sigh.

“My stomach hurts. I think I bruised a rib.”

Devon rubbed his head. “My head hurts like a bitch.”

“Meh. I think I left behind some snot behind on the door. The poor janitor. My poor nose. Please let there be no security footage of that. I don't wanna be on Youtube.”

“Congrats. Ya just jinxed us. We are now YouTube famous.”

“Oh hush you.”

Silence filled the car for a good fifteen seconds before you started the engine and lazily make your way home. Speaking of home….

Devon sighed. “You know Sasquatch is gonna hold this ov’r our head forever, right?”

You make a groan of acknowledgement. Ryan was never gonna let this down once he was told about what happened. Then it hit you while you waited at a stop light.

“THAT DICK!” You yelled, startling Devon.

“What!?”

“He knew!”

“He who? Who knew whaaaaa…” Devon trailed of as realization hit him as well. He thought back to this morning to what Ryan said.

*** * ***

_**“I didn’t do jack shit but eat my food and be a good little boy. At least I know what day it is today.”** _

_**“At least I know what day it is today.”** _

_**“What day it is today.”** _

*** * ***

“…...HE DID! That fucking twat” Devon continued to grumble about the taller boy all the way home.

While Devon and yourself went to the same college, Ryan did not. Even though the schools you went to were different they still worked around the same schedules. That meant every holiday and teacher work day off at one school was the same at the other.

“He...he just let us walk out. Let us make fools of ourselves. Let us waste gas.” You black haired friend stated as you turned into your driveway and parked alongside Ryan’s ‘Mom Van.’

You both got out of the car and made your way to the porch stairs, only to be interrupted by a loud “ _HONK_ ” as you passed the ‘Mom Van.’

You stopped in your tracks, put a hand over your heart, and let out a little yelp but Devon… Devon let loose a high pitched scream and clung to your arm.

Muffled laughter could be heard from inside the van where Ryan sat in the passenger seat laughing his ass off. He was leaning over the steering wheel and hitting the dashboard with his hand in mirth.

“YOUR A FUCKING JACKASS!” Devon released your arm to run over the car and proceeded to yell profanities at your laughing friend while trying to open the locked door.

You sighed heavily and lightly pat your chest several times. Yes. Your heart was no longer trying to jump out of your chest.

“Hey!”

You looked over to see Ryan with the window rolled down and Devon, pouting, with his arms crossed. The taller of the two had his head sticking out the window and was dramatically sticking his hand out at Devon.

“Come with me if you want to live.”

You walked to the guys and questioned Ryan about why you should get in the car with him when he almost killed both of you via heart attack. And his response was rather simple.

“Because we are going on a Pokemon camping trip. Get in. I already packed your bags, we can go now.”

You and Devon looked at each other, shrugged, and got into the ‘Mom Van.’

Why the bloody hell not? You had a five day vacation, that you totally forgot about, the three of you have gone camping loads of times when you all lived in Asheville, so Ryan knew what you liked to pack. Why not take a spontaneous vacation?

You sat in the front while Devon got situated in the middle seat behind you.

“So where we going?” You asked Ryan as he pulled out of the driveway.

Your driver shrugged. “Where we always go.”

Ah. That meant you had over a two hour drive until you reached Asheville. Might as well take a nap. You leaned your seat back and got comfy.

“Wake me up,”

“When September ends? Sure. No prob.” Devon chuckled from somewhere behind you.

“...when we get there.” You continued. If you were more awake you would be surprised at how quickly you drifted off into a dreamless sleep and question yourself on why couldn’t you do that at night.

**_________________**

It was around eleven when you found yourself being shaken awake and forced to walk around the town of Asheville. But sweet baby Jesus the Pokestops.

All the Pokestops.

For about a solid hour you and your friends walked around and chatted while collecting the little digital monsters, but every now and then your attention would be taken from your phone or conversation by the “Missing” posters of a local child. Slowly but surely you found your good mood evaporating as you were dragged into your thoughts.

It always sickened you to see such things, be it on the wall in Walmart or on the news. The simple thought that one human could do vile things to another disgusted you. You really hoped the kid ran away and weren't kidnapped. Seeing as they had been missing since July and it was now mid September their chances were poor if they were kidnapped.

You sighed and stopped walking, eyes trained on the youthful face that stared back at you from the piece of paper taped to a lightpost.

An arm snaked around your shoulders from your right, and pulled you close to their owner, disrupting yours thoughts. You didn’t have to look to see which of your friends had caught onto your morbid thoughts, seeing as Ryan’s thought process more than likely was mirroring your own.

You sighed again, “People suck.”

Devon nodded from you left, eyes not leaving his phone but still listening, and Ryan raised his left arm in the air with his phone in hand and all yelled, “PREACH IT!”

Devon finally looked up and glared at him, “We attract enough attention as it is. Look what you done did, the soccer moms across the street think you're insane. And by association they must think that of me.”

You and Ryan looked to where Devon indicated and, indeed, there was a group of soccer moms with their kids at an ice cream shop that were look at your group with judging eyes.

Nothing new. The people you hung out with were so diverse that the judging stare of the masses was normal, nerve racking and irritating, but normal.

One mom glared and jerked her child behind her.

Okay.

That was actually a new one.

“Oh, hey McGoo! They just hid their child from you. Ha!”

Ryan sniffed and turned away, “How rude.”

You laughed once, your morbid thoughts forgotten, “You rhymed, Devon."

It took a moment of confused silence as both young men went over what the shorter of the two said, then Ryan groaned and buried his head into you hair while Devon smirked.

“Well, what can I say? I’m a rhymer all the timer.”

A muffled “Strike me down!” came from your hair, and you laughed harder, momentarily erasing any dark thoughts about humanity and missing children.

**_________________**

Another hour or so passed of you three being geeks when it was decided that you would all stop for lunch at small cafe. A usable outlet was quickly found, so Ryan plugged in the multi charger that could charge all three phones at once. Ah, the wonders of technology.

Meals were being eaten in silence when you noticed that Devon’s attention keep being stolen by a small table nearby that held local business cards. Scanning the table you realized he wasn’t interested in the cards, but the small pile of “Missing” child flyers.

The taller of the three of you tried to drag your attention away from the flyers, “After this we should go to the mountains for some hiking.”

Devon chuckled and turned his attention to Ryan a smirked. Ryan looked at him in suspicion.

“What's going on in that head of yours, you sprout?”

“Keh, the lazy ass is now a mountain man. Who said gaming was bad for your health?”

“You never left the house either.”

“The humidity sucks here.”

“Yes, yes, it messes up your delicate hair. We know. Your pretty anyways.”

“It’s not my hair! It just to damn hot here!”

You decided it was time to chime in, “He’s right you know, North Carolina needs to stop it with the humidity. I like breathing a little too much and humidity prevent that. Plus, they’re hills.”

The two looked at you in confusion, the abrupt change of topic throwing them off. Devon looked at you in concern.

“You okay there dude?” Ryan placed a hand on your forehead, “You don’t have a fever.”

You looked at the amused and elaborated. “The mountains aren’t mountains, they are pathetic little foothills.”

Devon’s head hit the table and he groaned in annoyance while Ryan’s hand, which was still on you forehead, moved back slightly so he had room to flick you.

“Oww! What was that for?”

“Stop dissing our mountains, they’re b-e-a-u-t-ful.” You heard snickering from Devon, whose head was off the table and leaning against his hand.

“Don’t you mean,” he lifted the salt up, “in-salt-ing our mountains?”

You and Ryan got up and headed for the door.

“You’re paying for that joke by buying our lunch.” You said.

Devon grinned and cheerfully sang, “Worth it!” as he made his way to the cashier.

Halfway to the door you turned around, walked to the small table, grabbed a flier and pocketed it. Your walked back to the exit to see Ryan holding open the door and just looking at you.

“What? We’re heading up the mountain anyway, might as well keep an eye out for the kid. Besides, it not like we will actually find them.”

“Or their body.” Ryan droned. Devon walked over and punched the taller boy’s shoulder. “Oh, shut your trap, ya negative Nancy.”

Ryan shrugged and walked away, leaving you to quickly grab the door to keep it from hitting. You glared at your taller friend and was about to follow after him when Devon suddenly turned and pointed towards you.

“And you! Go knock on some wood!”

You blinked and went cross eyed looking at the digit in your face, “Eh?”

“You should know your luck by now, for fucks sake! Every damn time you say something can’t happened to you, it usually does!” You both began walking after Ryan’s distant form, “It’s like you have some strange sort of voo-doo magic shindig that grants you wishes that aren’t actually wishes, ya know?”

You eyed Devon,“....What are you on?”

“Forget it. Just... just go knock on some wood.”

“Do I really have to?”

“JUST DO IT!”

“Fine fine! Don’t get your panties in a twist, you high strung little midget.” You drawled as you knocked twice on a wooden bench you were passing.

“THAT IS REDUNDANT AND I AM TALLER THAN YOU, FOR FUCKS SAKE!”

“LANGUAGE!”

“Will you two short stakes hurry your asses up! There’s a rumor that a Dragonite has been spotted around Mt. Ebott and I _neeeeeed_ one!"

That got you both moving.

Devon snickered from beside you, “Camera pans upwards and cue the narrator from Pokemon.”

You grinned as you ran to catch up to Ryan, “Mt. Ebott here we come!”

 


	2. Not prebeared for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hell bells and taco shells! I'm floored at how many people like this fic so far. Damn, I feel the pressure, and the love.
> 
> Updates won’t be as frequent as I’d like, I have finals soon and I'm starting to fail Sadistic *coughcough* sorry, Statistics. 
> 
> I also want to warn you all that I’m not a really motivated person. I can watch kudos stack up and comments telling me to continue and I’ll just drink my rose tea and think, “Cool story bro,” before watching Criminal Minds…. So there's that.
> 
> Note: I am not a personal writer, I do this for the giggles. There will be mistakes in someway, shape, or form. This is not perfect, but hopefully it's semi readable and coherent. 
> 
> But that doesn’t mean I’m against advice, ideas, or criticisms. 
> 
> This is how I celebrate the end of America's 2016 presidential election or, as John Oliver said so eloquently, "The clowntown, fuck the world, shit show 2016."
> 
> Enjoy

It should be a rule. A law. A God damn decree! Never allow Devon Hines to wander off by himself. Otherwise shit goes down, hard. And when shit goes down around  _ you  _ it tends to go down like the Hindenburg.

 

Too soon? 

 

Nah.

 

After your group of three left the restaurant you all went back to the “Mom Van” and made your way up to a designated parking area up on Mt. Ebott. You decided to sit in the middle row of seats this time around so you could make sure that Ryan actually did get all of your hiking gear.

 

Accurately guessing your intentions for sitting there Ryan spoke to you while he backed the car out of it’s spot, “While your back there can you get….can you  _ pretty please  _ get my the trail mix out. We have a twenty minute ride ahead of us and traffic might be a bitch.”

 

You nodded and casually threw out your automated response of, “Language,” and began to carefully dig through his bag while Devon snorted at Ryan. “We literally just ate, you truly are a bottomless pit.”

 

“I’m a big boy who needs a constant stream of food to keep this temple going.”

 

“If that’s the case then I vote we stop feeding  you so hopefully you’ll just stop growing. You’re tall enough as it is, Sasquatch.”

 

You smiled at their meaningless conversation. Once you found the trail mix baggie you moved to pass up the requested snack, that Ryan actually made himself, before you paused and stared dubiously at the mushrooms in it. You shrugged once to yourself and threw them onto the driver's lap before you continued on with you self assigned task of making sure the bags were properly packed.

 

Upon a close inspection of all bags you felt secure that you and your friends could spend a solid week out in the wilderness and survive. You sat back in your seat, content, and felt that you should let Ryan know.

 

“You did good. I trained you well.”

 

Ryan’s eye looked at you through the rearview mirror, his expression screaming how unamused he felt. You grinned.

 

Devon smirked, reached over to pat Ryan on top of his head and proceeded to talk to him as if he were a dog, “Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are!”

 

Ryan growled, shook his head to dislodge the shorter guys hand and turned his eyes back to the road while still talking to you, “_______, you pack too much shit. Like, why the fuck do we need to carry a tent in  _ each _ bag? It’s fucking ridiculous.”

 

You could see Devon’s head nod in agreement. 

 

You sniffed in mild irritation and crossed your arms, “Always be prepared for the unexpected. You never know when you’d get separated from the group and have to survive alone. It’s better to be over prepared than underprepared and dead.”

 

This time it was Devon who question your need to be prepared as he turned around in his seat to look back at you, “But is it really necessary to pack clothes for every, like, season? What do you think will happen? Sunshine and rainbows one minute, intense rain the next, followed by a spontaneous blizzard?”

 

You nodded sharply. “Yes. That happens back in Colorado, I don’t see why it can’t happen here.”

 

Your friends both looked at you with a judging stares.

 

You glared at them. “Don’t judge me. One day ya’ll gonna be thankful for my over preparedness. Just you wait.”

 

This time Devon glared at you and grumbled as turned back around to face forward, “You better not of jinxed us somehow.”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes, “The day we actually need to use all that shit is the day I stop being a disappointment to my father.”

 

Devon nodded, “And the day that my dad realizes that my step-mom is the wicked bitch of the west.”

 

You shook your head at your friends comments then gently smiled. They may have fun ribbing you on your packing habits, but they understood why you did it. Why you had to basically pack a small house into your hiking bag. It was just too far ingrained into your psyche to stop. 

 

Your stepfather made sure of that…...

 

You shook your head roughly, as if to shake away your thoughts. It seems you’ve been do that alot lately. After blinking a couple times you noticed the car turning into the designated parking area at the base of Mt. Ebott.

 

Once parked, and camping equipment strapped onto your backs, you started up a path. The path you followed was one you all knew like the back of your hands, so when Devon momentarily stopped playing Pokemon Go and dropped his camping gear, you weren’t worried when he ran off with a yell of, “HARCORE PARKOUR!”

 

Your shorter guy friend ran right at a rock that about reached his waist in height. He extended his left hand when he was just under a foot from it, placed it on the top, shifted his weight from his feet to his  shoulder, launched his body off the ground, and kicked his outer leg sideways as he went over the obstacle. Once he touched the ground he ran towards a tree, kicked off it, and used his new found height to grab a thick branch of a neighboring tree. Devon easily pulled himself up, sat on the branch, and pulled out his phone.

 

You chuckled and followed him, putting your phone away and dropping your gear. You repeated his moves exactly. As you dangled on the branch you noticed you had no room to pull yourself up. You glared at the chuckling young man sitting above you. 

 

“Scoot your caboose,” You just about snarled out. 

 

“Okay.” Your friend scooted closer to you, almost sitting on your hands.

 

Your eye twitched, “The other way, please.” 

 

“Okay.” And he was back in his original spot. 

 

Ryan was snickering as he passed your tree by, easily carrying both your’s and Devon’s dropped equipment to the base of the tree before he continued on without you guys

 

Eh. You mentally shrugged as he walked further away.

 

The dude may have long legs, but he was a slow walker, so much so that you were positive that a snail could win in a race against him. You knew that if he wandered too far out of your sight you’d find him quickly later.

 

Turning your attention back to your remaining, more annoying, friend you began to shift your weight to violently shake the branch.

 

Devon gave a soft, very unmanly, squeal and franticly held on to the branch, phone almost falling to the ground, “Yo! Knock it off, ya wanna snap it?”

 

“If you want to live, move over and let me up then!”

 

“Fine, you little psychopath.” Devon grumbled but moved over to make enough room for you to pull yourself up.

 

“Jerk.” You murmured.

 

Devon huffed, “Bitch,” then went back to staring at his immobile character and putting up an incense to attract any nearby pokemon.

 

Once you situated yourself safely on the branch you began to plan your petty revenge. You made sure to wait until he had a pokemon ready for capture, finger ready to swipe, when you punched him in the shoulder.

 

His pokeball went flying off screen and the pokemon ran off.

 

Devon squawked in indignation and rubbed his arm, “Ow! Damn it __________ that was a dick move! You made me lose a master ball  _ and  _ a rapidash. I don’t have a flaming stead! Couldn’t you have waited for when I had a pidgey, I have too many of those damned sky rats.” 

 

You laughed in reply while you leaned your back against the trunk of the tree and got out your phone to continue playing the game. You took Devon’s idea and put up an incense while said friend continued to mumble and pout about his misfortune as he carefully edged further down the branch, away from you. Luckily the branch was large and long enough for him to do so without the threat of the branch breaking under both of your combined weights.

 

Not even five minutes of peaceful, nature filled, silence passed before Devon broke it.

 

“Hey, _______.”

 

You hummed in question without looking up. 

 

“I have a question, it’s pretty important.”

 

You finally looked up to see your friend staring at a loose strand of string on the hem of his shirt that he was fiddling with. 

 

You grew mildly concerned at the nervousness that your friend seemed to be portraying. “What is it, Devon? Something wrong”

 

Devon sighed and looked at the branches above both of you, “No. I just…. I just wanted to know.” Another sigh and then he turned his head to look at you, face very serious.

 

“Why did the tree have so many friends?”

 

You narrowed your eyes at him, all sense of concern and worry evaporated before he even finished his sentence. Your voice grew flat, “I swear I will push you out of this tree.”

 

Your friend ignored you and began to wildly smile, “Well then, if you’re not gonna answer I’ll just haveta tell ya! It’s because he branched out!” And he began chortling at his pathetic pun.

 

Ryan, who had stopped to sit on a fallen log not even five feet away and was close enough to hear Devon, sighed heavily and looked up to the sky and yelled, “Queen Latifah give me strength!” before he got up and continued his way slowly down the path.

 

Reluctantly you snorted, and your lips twitched in a wanna be smile, but you forced it down. You extended your leg and pushed Devon. He fell off the branch, but the moment he hit the ground he smoothly rolled away from where he landed. He stood up, turned around to flip you off before grabbing his gear and running after Ryan.

 

Distantly you could hear the two converse.

 

“Ryan ________’s being mean to me!” Devon whinned.

 

“You deserved it.”

 

“Rude!”

 

Before you could jump off and go after them your phone dinged. Looking down at it you noticed that a text came in. You smiled when you read who it was from. You hadn’t heard from Amanda in a while, which was odd since she was your closest girl, and actually oldest, friend. She was the oldest sister you never had and you despaired when you moved from Colorado to North Carolina, leaving her behind. While you two kept in constant contact it just wasn’t the same, but when it came time to decide which college to go too Amanda picked one in your state. 

 

Sadly, she couldn’t go to your school seeing as her parents refused to help her pay for college unless she went Duke University. You were thoroughly surprised when your longtime friend actually went along with what her parents wanted for once in her life, she was always butting heads with them. 

 

You blinked rapidly a couple times, what was wrong with you today? Getting lost in thought so often was really unlike you.

 

You focused on the text and read: 

 

**From: Amanda the Sass Master.**

_ \- Heyya Boo, what’re you and the two goons doing this fine, fine day? Hopefully nothing to mature. Because I thought you’d know that I’m suppose to be your first. _ ;)

 

Your snorted and shook your head.

 

**Message Sent:**

_  - Ryan decided to take us all camping, we’re  up on Mt. Ebott and headin to the old hang. _

 

**From: Amanda the Sass Master.**

_  - Really? The King of Laziness has gotten off his throne to go outside and you didn’t bribe him with your sweet sweet body? _

 

**Message Sent:**

_   - He heard that a dragonite was rumored to be in the area. So he thought he’d take Dev and I with him on a spontaneous pokemon adventure. _

 

**From: Amanda the Sass Master.**

_   - Of course thats why McNerd Bird would leave his nest. anyways sounds romantic. Why don’t I tag along, we could make it a foursome. Devon might object, but that’s what gags are for. _

 

You rolled your eyes, same old Amanda. She couldn’t go two seconds without slipping an innuendo or some sexual reference in somewhere. One just had to ignore the sex talk to decode a message from her.

 

**Sent Message:**

_   - Sure! That would be great! We haven’t seen eachother for months. How about you round up the rest of the gang and just make it a spontaneous vaca for us all? _

 

As you waited for a reply you deftly got out of the tree, hardly making a sound when you landed, grabbed your bag and made your way down the path towards your friends. Who you could still vaguely hear snarking back and forth.

 

You finally caught up to the, now silent, pokemon hunting duo and they made room for you to walk between them when Amanda’s next text finally came in. 

 

**From: Amanda the Sass Master.**

_ \- Your wish is my command, my beloved! We should all be there sometime tomorrow morn. Even if I have to kidnap everyone one and lock them in the trunk. _

 

You smiled and pocketed you phone.

 

“Hey guys, Amanda’s going to round up the gang and bring ‘em up here.”

 

Devon let out a joyful whoop from your left, “Yes! We’re getting the band back together!”

 

Ryan, too, let out a whoop of joy, “AH HA! I FOUND YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKER! YOU’RE MINE NOW!”

 

You stumbled in shock from Ryan’s holler from your right. You turned to look at him, “Want to be any louder? I don’t think China heard you.”

 

Devon was rubbing at his right ear as he look at your manically happy friend, “What are you yelling about now McGee?”

 

“A DRAGONITE IS NEARBY!” Ryan cackled as he quickly walked off the trail in an attempt to find the sought after digital creature, “I’MMA MAKE IT MY BITCH! MAKE BOW BEFORE THE POKEMON MASTER THAT I AM!  _ HAHAHAHAA _ !”

 

“You’re insane McCreepy!” Devon called after him.

 

You watched Ryan as he disappeared into the foliage, “Be careful there might be poison ivy.”

 

“No mere leaf will keep me from becoming a pokemon master!” Ryan called over his shoulder.

 

Devon cupped his hands around his mouth to project his voice, “If they get in your way just tell them to leave you alone!”

 

“I hope you fall down the mountain.” You deadpanned as you debated if you should follow after your taller friend or once again punch the punny one.

 

“What, like you did in outdoor lab?” Devon snarked back and smirked at you.

 

Your eye twitched at the reminder that you once fell and rolled down a mountain back in Colorado on a school camping trip. You would forever be thankful to that aspen tree that stopped your constant rolling, but you would forever despise the child who videotaped the entire ordeal. 

 

“That was one time, and you weren’t even there.” You noticed the dragonite hunter nearly stumble into a tree, his eyes intently glued to his phone, “Ryan! Look where you're going!” Worried for your friends physical health you carefully followed after him.

 

“I’ve got it!” Ryan said as he disappeared behind a couple of trees and out of your line of sight.

 

Not even a minute passed before you heard a loud snap followed by a thump.

 

“SON OF A BITCH TITTIES! MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC!”

 

You swiftly left behind a laughing Devon, who was still on the path, and headed towards your cursing friend. You made your way around the trees that Ryan vanished behind, and had a hard time stifling your chuckles when you found your friend face first on the ground with one foot stuck in a fallen, decaying, log.

 

“You okay there Ryan?” You asked as you knelt next to the log and began to carefully break away the dead bark that pierced his skin.

 

Ryan’s voice was muffled as he replied, “I’m just fan-fucking-tastic. What the hell do you think? ” 

 

You smiled as you chipped away the last of the wood, allowing Ryan to sit up and turn towards you, “I’m just going to assume your trip wasn’t very nice then, huh?”

 

His eyes narrowed at you, “FUCK YOU!”

 

You tsked, “Language, plus you don’t have to shout at me,” you quickly took out a first aid kit from your bag and retrieved disinfectant and bandages, “you're just mad at the fact that you know you should of listened to me.” 

 

You began to clean and disinfect the miniscule abrasions on Ryan’s ankle as Ryan, very maturely, stuck his tongue out at you.

 

Ryan hissed out in slight pain as the disinfectant worked it’s magic, “I’m pissed that Devon has infected you with his punny ways.” 

 

“Language.”

 

“I can say piss if I want! Everyone takes a piss. You take a piss, I need to piss, Devon pisses me off. I will not confirm to your narrow minded, censorship filled views!”

 

You narrowed your eyes in thought, “I am beginning to believe you're on something at this moment.”

 

“....... You can’t prove jackshit.”

 

You sighed in exasperation, “You drove while high?”

 

“No. I drove on the ground.”

 

The face Ryan wore was so serious you had a hard time figuring out if he was joking or not. 

 

Another sigh left you, “Are you high right now, or are you just pulling my leg?”

 

Ryan ignored your question to ask his own. “Hey, where’s Devon? Wait a minute.” He began frantically looking around him, “Where’s my phone? FOR FUCKS SAKE!” Turning around and getting onto his hands and knees he started frantically patting at the grass and leaf riddled ground for his missing device.

 

“My dragonite nooooooooo! I was so close! So close, yet so far.”

 

Biting your lip in mirth you took out your own phone and called the missing cell. Pretty soon your friends high pitched ringtone went off.

 

_ Let me out I’m stuck in your pocket! Let me out I’m stuck in your pocket! _

 

The two of you followed the annoyingly amusing ringtone to nearby bush. Quickly Ryan snatched up the easily seen phone, ignored you call, and went back to looking for digital creatures.

 

“Yus! It’s still here! Somewhere….. Probably over a rainbow, way up high.”

 

You one again watched you friend walk off with a amused look upon your face. You shook your head at your friends antics. This game was going to get your all killed, you could see it now. You made to move after your wandering friend when a glint from the bush that Ryan’s phone was in caught you eye.

 

Turning towards it you knelt down and grabbed a small pair of wire framed glasses. For a brief moment in time you were confused on how someone could lose something as important as an instrument that helps one see, especially so far off the path, but then it truly hit you.

 

The glasses were small.

 

So small.

 

Almost child sized…..

 

Hastily you dug the missing flyer from out of your pockets and you looked at the youthful face. A face that was wearing the exact pair of glasses you held within you hands.

 

“Oh. Oh fuck a duck and all my rotten luck.” 

 

As fast as you could, without toppling over due to your backpacks weight, you stood up and followed the fading footsteps of your taller friend.

 

“Ryan! Ryan get back here now, we need to go!”

 

You heard what must've been stumbling somewhere ahead of you.

 

“Damn it woman, what do you want, I’m so close!”

 

“Where’s Devon, we need to call the police.”

 

The footsteps stopped and you finally caught up to Ryan, who looked down at you with worried filled eyes.

 

“Did you find a body? Did your voodoo powers work their voodoo magic?”

 

You held up the glasses you found and the flyer side by side and you watched as your friends naturally pale face get even paler. Ryan gulped and logged out of his game. Without a word the two of you swiftly head back to the trail only to find it sans Devon.

 

Ryan stomped his foot once at the lack of Devon in his sights, “Fuck me sideways. Devon, where did your skinny ass go?”

 

You hollered as you tried to call your missing companion, only to go straight to voicemail, “Hines! Where you at Hines!?”

 

Before either of you could utter another sound a high pitched girly, recognizable, scream echoed through the air and the sounds of heavy steps quickly made their way towards the both of you. Two pairs of eyes snapped towards the ruckus only to see a dashing Devon being chased by a giant black bear from down the path.

 

You gulped, eyes bulging, and only had time to say, “Ohhhh...frak,” before you turned tail alongside Ryan and ran up the path. Any bear safety tips you possible knew disappeared as you and the two guys ran from your lives.

 

Ryan seemed to have enough air in his lungs to yell, “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?”

 

“I'M SORRY! I PANICKED OKAY!” Devon yelled back, voice cracking in fear.

 

The three of you ran until you reached a small ledge which only made you all only hesitate for mere moments before you all jumped off it.

 

“I DON’T WANNA BE A STATISTIC!” You screamed as you basically were sliding down the mountain slope.

 

“I DON’T WANNA BE BEAR SHIT!”  Devon cried from behind you.

 

“I JUST WANTED TO CATCH A DRAGONITE!” That was Ryan. Damn you Ryan. If you died, you were gonna haunt his ass.

 

“WHOSE GONNA CLEAR MY BROWSER HISTORY IF YOU TWO DIE WITH ME!”

  
Fuck you Devon, you were gonna hunt his ass too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First parkour move described; speed vault
> 
> As I was writing this chapter, and fleshing out the characters off screen, I realized I basically made a humanoid Sans through Devon. Then I remembered that Devon is based off of a real life friend of mine. I have a real life Sans in my life, sans powers and all but...damn….DAMN! I got me a real life Sans and that makes me happy. 
> 
> Note: obviously I’m messing around with the geography of earth a tad, seeing as there is no Mt. Ebott in Asheville, North Carolina. I think. Anyways! This is fiction, FAN-fiction and as Cartman from South Park once said, “I do what I want.” 
> 
> Chapter Inspiration: My life, Undertale, Hamilton, Colorado weather, North Carolina weather, Pokemon Go, Supernatural.


	3. Frederick Mullany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In July a local child went missing. It's mid-September. Where are they now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter refuses to upload fully, this is the SIXTH FUCKING TRY GOD DAMNIT.
> 
> My Frisk is gender fluid, just letting you know. I hope I did this right/okay.
> 
> ***WARNING***  
> THERE ARE MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE IN THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER BUT NOTHING TOO GRAPHIC!
> 
> I think that's all.
> 
> Bold text is Gaster.

Young Frederick Mullany was not a very happy child, despite what their parents attempted to portray to the outside world.

You see, Frederick Mullany didn’t see why he couldn’t wear a pink shirt, why he couldn’t have that doctor baby doll he saw in the store, or why he couldn’t be a ‘she,’ or even a ‘they,’ which is what they preferred overall. Frederick didn’t mind being a ‘he’ so much as he hated how his parents refused to listen to him, refused to understand how sometimes he felt like he was a ‘she’ at times.

They hated it when he talked like that, said he was too young to be thinking such unholy things. Talking about how he wanting to wear makeup, or sparkly shoes, or anything that wasn’t “normal for boys like him.” Once, when Frederick Mullany was just beginning to reach five years of age, he asked if he could be called, “Frisk, because it fit better.”

His father tried to beat that idea out of him.

After that the child learned not to voice such desires around his parents in order to stop the pain.

He was Determined to stop the pain.

At school he once asked some boys if their parents ever let them wear “girl clothes” or play with “girl toys,” or ever felt like they were girls too. The other children laughed at him. Pulled his pants down and told him exactly what and way he was a boy.

Instead of his bullies getting into any trouble for what they did it was Frederick Mullany who was suspended for a week for having “inappropriate ideas and upsetting and confusing the other children.”

The punishment that young Frederick Mullany got when he went home that day was one of the worse in the child’s young life.

When the child returned to school the other children treated him as a pariah and refused to work with him or befriend him.

After those couple weeks Frederick Mullany stopped speaking unless absolutely necessary.

When he was six he tried to show someone, a teacher, a neighbor, anyone the physical signs of the abuse that he faced at home, but that backfired spectacularly.

The beatings after that was the last straw. The six year old made a decision as he sat in his room with bleeding, swelling, welts upon his scarred back.  
Frederick Mullany was Determined to leave.

With nicked band aids in pocket and glasses on, the child carefully put on their favourite striped shirt, and left through the back door while their parents were busy elsewhere around the house. It was midday when Frederick Mullany ran into the trees that surrounded the house at the base of Mt. Ebott and he only began to walk when it was deemed far enough away from the house.

Frederick Mullany walked and walked and walked up the mountain slope until the sun began to set. With the few remaining minutes left the runway found a place under a bush, took off their glasses, and went to sleep. Just as the sun was rising they were awoken by the the sounds of their angry parents hollering their name.

Yelling about the punishments he would receive for trying to run away.  
  
Like that would make him come back.

Quickly the child ran, leaving behind their glasses. They ran through the trees and and bushes, receiving a cut along their cheek for their troubles. Eventually Frederick Mullany found a cave, which they thought would be a great place to rest and hide. With shaky legs and blurry sight they didn’t see the vines that covered the floor.

So of course they tripped and fell.

As Frederick Mullany fell he could see the dark pit that were going into and then he passed out from sheer terror.

And he fell.

And fell.

Down and down they fell before ancient, forgotten, magics- that were were set up long ago to save anyone who fell- activated. The magic slowed down the falling young human’s descent and they softly hit the ground that was covered in a bed of yellow flowers.

Frederick Mullany woke up surrounded by these flowers and two slightly transparent red eyes staring down at them. Without his glasses he had to squint in order to see them even slightly properly.

The eyes seemed to belong to a child, or at least the ghost of one if the floating and transparency of the form said anything.

The see through form asked the fallen child their name, and without thinking about it the child spoke for the first time in several months and responded with a simple, “I’m Frisk.”

Frisk found out that the red eyed child was indeed dead and that their name was Chara. Chara was confused on why they were awake and could only guess that it was because Frisk had so much Determination that when they fell it re-energized Chara’s SOUL.

Sadly, as so much time had past that their body was unusable and they were stuck as a ghost.

Despite not understanding what Determination was Frisk took what they were told in stride and instead focused on this suddenly sad ghost. In a childish attempt to, well, lift the spirit’s spirit Frisk asked the first thing that popped into their mind.

If the ghost child would like to be friends with them.

That was how the human child got their first ever friend.

Unbeknownst to the new friends the Determination that re-energized the leftover pieces of Chara’s soul found their way into a crack that led into a place that was darker then dark and separate from the reality that both Human and Monster worlds existed in.

A place where nothing yet everything existed.

A place where time stretched on yet not at all.

The tendrils that made their way to this Void awakened the consciousness of something else. Something A being so twisted from (was it eons or mere seconds?) their forced solitude, a being that was already slightly mad when it walked upon the Earth. The overwhelming amount of Determination that Frisk held had awaken being that wanted revenge on the one who erased them, scattered their existence across time and space, and revenge on all who dared to forget them.

The being slowly began to gather it’s remains together using the what little amount of Determination they now had. But then needed more. They had to wait and bide their time.

**_SOON...._ **

Chara floated after Frisk as the made their way through the only door in the cavern that they fell into and it was quickly apparent that no one else could see the dead child when neither the lying talking flower nor the motherly goat women acknowledged their floating existence.

The overwhelming hurt the Frisk could feel coming from Chara nearly made them cry for them.

After Toriel left Frisk behind Chara helped guide them through the Ruins, explaining the things that they couldn’t properly see and making jokes along the way, telling them to touch that shining star like object to Save before floating ahead of them to move them along.

For a brief moment in time Frisk began to believe that they had found a home, a place where they would no longer hurt, a place where they belonged.  
That thought was quickly destroyed the first time a Froggit killed them.

The thought couldn’t even rest in peace when Toriel attacked, and even killed them a few times, them in an attempt to make Frisk stay. It was for their own protection she said. That only made Frisk want to leave the Ruins even more than they did after their first death.

Frisk was so tired of pain.

Chara helped them Reload after every death, helped them stay Determined after every obstacle, helped them stay a Pacifist in a world that wanted, needed, their soul in order to be free.

With Chara’s help Frisk was going to free all of the monsters.

To Save Flowey and the Amalgamates.

Together the two of them were Determined to do it.

But it was so hard.

Every time Frisk died and Reloaded, every time they Saved and Reset, the being grew ever stronger in the Void without their notice.

Frisk didn’t know how many times they’ve Reset, how many times that they’ve tried and failed, how many times they’ve felt pain worse than what their parents put them through. It was getting so frustrating for the six year old that around maybe the fifteenth Reset the child did something they’ve never done before.

They fought back in a FIGHT and killed someone.

And it felt good.

Until they had to face the horrified Chara.

The disgust and regret they felt was overwhelming, and they Reset again to fix their mistake, but it all went so horribly wrong. Frisk didn’t know that they just opened the gates of Hell.

Frisk woke up in the bed of yellow flowers like all the other times, but they quickly realized that the were not in control when a voice not their own resounded in their head.

**_I DO BELIEVE THAT IT IS MY TURN NOW._ **

And that was the start of the first No Mercy run. Chara stayed by their side, making comments for a while, trying to making them feel guilt for killing before they stopped speaking. Frisk tried to speak, to tell the ghost child that they weren’t the ones doing this, that something else was making them.

But it didn’t work.

Frisk would cry into out from within their mind for help, fight as much as they could, only to receive strange, distorted laughter in return.

Frisk was forced to watched in terrified, numb, silence as their body killed every monster that they came across.

All their friends.

Toriel, the first person to ever act like a mother towards them.

Papyrus, someone who reminded them painfully of how friendless they used to be.

Undyne who, while was probably the one who killed them the most, was actually pretty nice.

Mettaton who, despite being pretty self absorbed, just wanted to shed some light in the dull lives the monsters were forced to live.

Sans, the only person in the entire Underground who showed at least a shred of worry for them, before Frisk lost all control. Before they killed his brother.

Asgore, who’ve they never got to properly meet.

Flowey, who only wanted Chara back.

Gone.

All of them.

Frisk watched as with every Reset Chara grew more and more distant from them, but never leaving.

Frisk watched as Sans grew more and more upset with them.

Frisk watched and slowly began to lose their seemingly endless Determination.

_**I WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE DID THIS?** _

That was a string of sounds the helpless child heard repeatedly but never could understand.

Frisk could only watch as The Other inside their body tried different things with each run. Befriend some, killing few. So many different scenarios the Other played out, but one thing remained the same.

Someone always died.

And Frisk was always the one blamed for it by anyone who remember the Resets.

By Chara.

By Flowey, who believed they were actually Chara (however that worked).

By Sans.

It was about the twentieth Reset of having no control when Chara got fed-up with all the needless death and attempted to possess and stop Frisk. Chara quickly  
found out that another had already done so and that they were the one in control, not the human.

Together the two children tried to push out this unknown force, to wrestle control over Frisk’s body, but they were losing. The Other was stronger than them.

Frisk was already tired enough from trying to take control back over their body since the first No Mercy run, and Chara didn’t even have a full soul. Even with their combined Determination they were losing.

Luckily something seemed to momentarily distract The Other enough for Chara to take enough control of Frisk’s body to walk over and slump against the cave’s wall. They couldn’t get much further than that due to the toll three souls fighting had on the body.

For awhile Chara and Frisk rested and prepared themselves as much as they could to fight The Other for control again. Several minutes passed in silence as the child’s body lay slumped on the floor in exhaustion when whatever distracted the malevolent entity ended and the fight resumed.

The Other was in the process of taking over control from Chara, when all three souls inside Frisk’s body noticed the presence of three others outside of it.  
Chara hissed at them, to make them leave, to warn them away. The other three, none fighting, presences spoke and suddenly immense pain wracked  
throughout Frisk’s body. All three trapped souls cried in pain before The Other left in a cloud of smoke, screaming in agony, and then all that Chara and Frisk knew was the nothingness of blissful darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to check my spelling, but more than likely a few mistakes got through.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fuck, this chapter gave me a hard time.


	4. Something Supernatural This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your running from a bear, then shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Already!? 
> 
> Yes. And this may never happen again. Exams are coming up and I have three projects to do.
> 
> Justin case you couldn't tell last chapter the bold, capitalized, italicized text was supposed to be Gaster. Originally it was supposed to be wingdings, but when I converted what I wrote onto AO3 it all went to shit.
> 
> All italicized text with 'these around them' means that it is a thought.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy.

The air rushed past your flushed cheeks while you carefully ran down the slope of Mt. Ebott. The sounds of twigs mimicking the snapping of bones could be vaguely heard over the pounding of your heart and the vicious grunts and growls of the pursuing mammal. The heavy pounding of the paws upon the earth steadily getting closer urged you to run faster.

 

Soon the slope flattened out, as much as a mountain could, providing you and your friends a safe area to run through. You and your friends deftly avoided branches and fallen logs in you path, and kept your breathing even as much as you could. Your muscles and lungs were only slightly aching as you ran like prey. 

 

Somewhere in the back of your mind a voice, that sounded so much like  _ him,  _ admonished you for getting into a situation where  _ you  _ were the prey, and not the other way around. Afterall, that was not what you were trained to do.

 

The grunting of the bear getting closer and closer to you and your friends brought you back to the here and now.

 

You didn’t know how long you had been running from the black bear that Devon somehow pissed off. It could've been minutes, it could've been an hour. What you did know, however, was that, unlike yourself, your friends couldn’t run for much longer. 

 

Sure, the three of you may of been taking Free-Running/Parkour class for the past three years, but they young men behind you didn’t have nearly as much stamina as you did. Of the three of you, you were the most athletic having been  _ trained  _ since you were nearly four. Ryan, who was the least athletic, was beginning to lag behind and you were just waiting for the moment when Devon tripped over nothing and dramatically yelled for you to go on without him.

 

Like hell you would actually leave him, but you had a feeling that somewhere in the back of his mind he was just itching for the moment to actually say that.

 

Frantically, but diligently, you kept a lookout for a place to maybe hide and defend yourselves if you had to. After a few moments of your eyes roving over the terrain as you ran for your lives you spotted a cave hidden behind a thick grouping of trees. That would have to do, and hopefully it wouldn’t bite you all in the ass.

 

Without a word you turned towards what would, hopefully, be a haven and your two friends followed you without question. It didn’t have to chance a look over your shoulder to know that you were still being followed.

 

The moment the three of you breached the cave’s entrance you pivoted around and faced the it. Devon was on you left leaning against the cave's wall to try to catch his breathe and Ryan was on your right doing the same. You were merely slightly winded yourself, but your hands were shaking horribly and you legs felt weak. It had been years since you had faced the possibility of death and you were finding it hard to compartmentalize you fear. 

 

You kept your eyes on the entrance waiting to see if the bear would appear. Slowly you backed up as you heard the sounds of twigs snapping got nearer. The two boys turned around nearly in unison and copied your movements.

 

Once your breathing was relatively even enough you whispered calmly, yet shaikley, “I-If it comes in here aim for the eyes and make as much noise as possible.”

 

You didn’t look for any nods of acknowledgement.

 

The sound of heavy footsteps was right outside the cave and the grunts of the bear echoed throughout the cavern.

 

You all took another, involuntary, step backwards.

 

And you really shouldn’t have.

 

The ground below you began to crumble and before any of you could react it collapsed under your combined weights. Any air that you had within you lungs left you as you fell backwards in what seemed to be slow motion. You could see strands of your hair fly in front of your face as the entrance of the cave, as the light and the silhouette of the bear, disappeared from your view over the lip of the hole you fell into.

 

Then all that any of you knew was the darkness of unconsciousness.

 

Dark.

 

So, so dark.

 

Why was it dark?

 

Or was it dark?

 

**_INTERESTING._ **

 

_ ‘What’s going on? What was that noise? Where am I? Ryan? Devon? Where are you!’ _

 

_**HOW ABOUT WE SEE WHAT YOU ARE MADE OF, HMMMM?** _

 

Suddenly you heard screaming within the darkness you felt more then saw. 

 

_ ‘What?’ _

 

You knew that voice.

 

You knew that scream.

 

_ ‘No. Mom? MOM! WHERE ARE YOU?’ _

 

You felt fear.

 

More screaming, two female voices.

 

_ ‘MEGAN!’ _

 

The cry of an infant. 

 

_ ‘S-SORA!’ _

 

Two raised male voice. 

 

Oh God, you knew those voices.

 

Maniacal laughter.

 

_ ‘T-that’s impossible. H-he’s not, he can’t be, they can’t…. This can’t be real.’ _

 

_**OH, I ASSURE YOU THIS WAS MOST CERTAIN REAL, ONCE UPON A TIME.** _

 

Sounds of multiple people struggling.

 

The sound of a body hitting the floor.

 

Glass shattering. 

 

A thump of a body against a wall.

 

The sound of choking.

 

Horror.

 

_ ‘No. Nonononono NO! LET THEM GO! STOP! STOP IT! YOU BASTARDS!’ _

 

Anger.

 

Seething hatred.

 

A sudden sense of Intrepidity. 

 

The cold feel of steel within your hands.

 

A sense of Determination.

 

_ ‘LET THEM GO!’ _

 

Blood.

 

No more choking.

 

Relief.

 

A sense of Justice.

 

It doesn’t last long.

 

More screaming.

 

Shock.

 

_ ‘T-there’s so much….stop….make it stop….. please…..someone…..SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!’  _

 

Blood. 

 

So,  _ so  _ much blood.

 

You can’t get it off.

 

The feel of warm red on your hands.

 

The feel of someone’s life spilling.

 

Because of  _ you _ .

 

It leaves you with a sense of self-loathing.

 

More fear.

 

More screaming. 

 

At  _ you _ .

 

Blaming  _ you _ .

 

_ ‘I-I didn’t mean to, he was, I had to, it wasn’t my, why are you….. I just wanted him to stop. No, I-I didn’t mean to, no, nonononono I swear I-I, I SWEAR I DIDN’T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!’ _

 

**_DIDN'T YOU?_ **

 

_ ‘……' _

 

Horror.

 

Sickening, gut wrenching horror.

 

Disgust.

 

And guilty satisfaction.

 

_ ‘Forgive me? No Mom, please, I’m sorry. Please. Mom. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave us. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, please, I’ll be good again, please. Mom.…...I-I’m so sorry…...’ _

 

The sense of abandonment. 

 

Despair.

 

Betrayal.

 

Emptiness.

 

‘……’

 

Determination.

 

_**WELL, THIS IS CERTAINLY**_ ** _DIFFERENT_**. 

 

Before you could feel anything, thing about anything else, you woke face first in something sweet smelling. Your head pounded and disoriented you, your body slightly ached and you had that vague sense you usually got when you had a nightmare but just couldn’t remember what it was about.

 

Slowly you propped yourself up onto your elbows and you groaned in pain. Dully you looked around your surrounds, confused and without truly registering anything.

 

As you looked around you and sat ungracefully on your butt, nearly falling over backwards because of your backpack, you vaguely realized you had a pair of glasses clenched in your hands, and that there were two still forms face down next to you in a bed of yellow flowers. For a moment you looked at the glasses. They were too small for you, so they couldn’t be yours. 

 

You moved your gaze up to the bodies uncomprehendingly for a second before fear clenched your heart in a vice like grip. Your eyes widened in horror and you barely restrained yourself from smashing the glasses within your grasp.

 

_ ‘No. Please.’ _

 

Before you could do anything the smaller form groaned and tried to roll over, but was unable to due to the pack upon his back. He must not of been all there because he continued trying to roll onto his back, despite the obstruction, causing him to look like a reversed struggling turtle.

 

You would of laughed at the sight if the sudden rush of relief didn’t flood through you, overwhelming you. A small sobbed escaped you as you crawled closer to help your struggling friend.

 

Once on his knees Devon looked at you incomprehensibly before recognition flashed across his face and he rasped out your name, “__-_______?”

 

“Y-yes?” God, you both sounded drunk. 

 

Devon was now sitting, but swaying slightly with one hand on the ground to stabilize him and the other on his head. “My head hurts.”

 

“Mine too.”

 

“I don’t r’mber dr’nkin’ last ‘ight.” Ryan slurred from his place in the flowers next to you both before he moaned loudly and pushed himself up onto shaky arms and legs

 

Both Devon and yourself moved to help the giant out of the three of you sit up. After that was accomplished you all sat down in silence and leaned against each other, with Ryan in the middle, for several minutes to try and clear your foggy minds.

 

“The hell happened? Where are we? Have we been abducted by aliens” Devon broke the silence once he felt he was lucid enough.

 

“Not the probes man.”

 

Your frowned down at your hands and fiddled with the glasses as you tried to remember how you got to be in a bed of flowers. “We….we were playing Pokemon Go.”

 

“Yes, I remember finding a dragonite.”

 

“Oh. Yeah. I remember that! _______ followed you because you had to go and hurt yourself. I went back down the path because I wanted to see if there were any  _ Geum radiatum  _ at the boulder we lunged over _ , _ but I forgot they like to grow on cliffs, not rocks, which was stupid of me to forget, so I walked to one, a cliff I mean.” Devon hung his head and sighed sadly, “But I was unprebeared for what I found.”

 

Silence rang before Ryan slapped the back of Devon’s head.

 

“Not the time, dude.”

 

“It’s always good time for pun time!”

 

You peered around Ryan to look at your snickering friend, “How, pray tell, did you get a bear to chase you.”

 

The shorter male immediately stopped his laughter, looked away from his friends, and mumbled an inaudible reply.

 

“Speak up, the class wants to hear what you have to say for yourself.  

 

“I kicked a rock into a bush and it hit it.”

 

“Soooooo,” Ryan drawled, “You kicked a rock at a bear,”

 

“NOT ON PURPOSE!”

 

“It chased you, you ran into us, and then we…...what did we do next?”

 

“Uhhhhh I think _______, yeah! That’s it! ________ found a cave to hide in and fight in if needed and then……. And then…….I don’t remember.”

 

Your pursed your lips and decided to look around you, again, but this time you actually comprehended what you were looking at. You seemed to be surrounded by rocky ledges that casted dark shadows around you. The only light anywhere came from above you. Your eyes traveled up and widened in utter shock. “We…..fell down?”

 

The boys looked at you before following your line of sight. 

 

“Holy fucking hell, this is bullshit and then some.” Ryan whispered while Devon repeatedly looked up at the distant hole you all fell down and the flowers you sat upon.

 

“W-we should not be alive. This is not right. Not right at all. But all evidence points to the flowers saving our lives and I don’t know how to feel about this.” Devon’s voice sounded lost and broken as he picked a flower with one hand and easily smashed it.

 

A flower that could support the weight of falling humans should not of been so easily destroyed.

 

He slowly shook his head, “I don’t believe it.”

 

You blinked in shock and realized, truly realized, what had saved you all.

 

“How in the  _ hell  _ did the flowers,  _ flowers _ , save us? This doesn't science!” You grabbed the sides of you head as you stared, dumbfounded, at the slightly bent stems where your bodies were. It hardly looked like three grown humans crashed landed on them. Considering you were climbing a near 3,000 foot mountain and the hole you fell in was maybe 200 feet from the top, plus the fact that gravity was a thing, the flowers, and yourselves, should of been pulverized. 

 

Sweet baby Jesus in a hand-basket! You survived a fall from a height rivaling the world's tallest building. No matter how you worked it in your head the math and the science couldn’t back up the reality of the situation you found yourself in. 

 

*Readers mind is slowly fraying. Her preconceptions on reality are falling apart. Everything she knows and believes is  shattering*

 

A strickening thought struck you after awhile of mentally computing possibilities on how you all survived. What if this wasn’t reality and you were actually dead? What if this was the afterlife!? You fell down the hole and died and now you're stuck in some kind of purgatory, some kind of hell you were to face because of your sins. Your eyes glazed over as these, admittedly ridiculous, theories circled around in your head. Your hands tangled in your hair, headless of the pair of glasses that were getting tangled in it.

 

Oh Lordy, you don’t think you could deal with this. 

 

“I fucking refuse to believe that a bunch of flowers broke jolly green giants fall. This has to be breaking several laws of physics.” Devon’s voice began to pull you from your spiraling thoughts, which you were thankful for seeing as you were falling into a panic attack. Man, were you depending on a lot of things to drag you out of your thoughts lately, what was wrong with you?

 

“Well, I can believe a bunch of daisies broke your fall. Look, they hardly even bent where you fell, you stick of a man.”

 

Devon glared at Ryan. “Excuse you? These are  _ not  _ daisies, these are apart of the  _ Ranunculaceae  _ family, I think. Maybe.” Devon’s face grew thoughtful as his right hand traveled up to his chin to stroke an imaginary beard. “I mean, that’s what they resemble. Maybe they’re some mutant _ Ranunculus repens,  _ but they’re not indigenous to North America and these are greater in size…..so, maybe this is a new strain? No. Maybe an old, forgotten one. A believed to be extinct strain? Fascinating!”

 

“Okay, plant man, this is my ‘I don’t care’ face.”

 

“I don't need your negativity in my life, McKilljoy.”

 

You took a series of deep breaths and concentrated on your friends conversation, allowing them to ground you back into reality. After a while you untangled your hands, and glasses, from your hair, folded them in your lap around the small pair of glasses and watched the two try to make light of your situation. 

 

The sound of pained moaning stopped the boys and made all three of you look into the thick darkness behind you. You moved to get your, thankful unharmed, phone put up the flashlight feature to see into the darkness. What you all saw shocked you even more than your own survival did.

 

“No. It can’t be,” Devon’s voice helped nothing but disbelief.

 

“I don’t fucking believe it! It’s that child from the poster!” Ryan pointed to the human form laying on its side in the false light. As you all stood up to move towards the prone figure Devon came over towards you to slap the back of your head.

 

“OWW! Why?” You rubbed the back of your head as you walked towards the child and handed Ryan your phone.

 

“This is why we can’t have nice things!”

 

You ignored him and knelt next to the child, who had begun to toss and turn, “Hey, hon, you okay? What’s wrong?” 

 

You were about to place a hand on their shoulder when the child’s head turned towards you and hissed, eyes a glowing red and angry.

 

You threw yourself backwards in shock and crab walked away as quickly as you could with a backpack strapped to you.

 

Devon’s voice grew higher in pitch as he and Ryan moved to help drag you backwards and away from the snarling red-eyed child. “Red eyes! Red eyes! Not natural! Not natural!”

 

“Back spawn, back! The power of Christ compels you! Quick, Devon, get the holy water!” Ryan frantically drew crosses in the air in front of him with the hand that held your phone as he spoke.

 

Devon looked at Ryan as if he were insane. “Bitch, who do you think I am?”

 

“You're the only church goer here!”

 

“And you think we carry holy water wherever the fuck we go?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Well you thought wrong!”

 

Meanwhile you were still sitting on the ground watching the child’s body contort and writher. Not knowing what to do in your already confusing situation you did the only thing that came to mind in your blind panic. 

 

You asked yourself what Sam and Dean would do. 

 

“.....Christo. ….fuck it didn't work I guess it's not a demon….wait,” You thought quickly and prayed that reciting an exorcism chant would work, because your mind was beginning to grind to a halt. “ _ Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino per caelum, caelum antiquos, glori Patri!" _

 

As you spoke the writhing increased and a black mist, nearly as dark as the darkness that covered the cavern, left the child's body with a scream of pure suffering. It was like a scene straight out of Harry Potter or Supernatural. That was the best comparison you could think of seeing as you were really having a hard time trying to connect what you were seeing with anything you’ve seen before.

 

The small body stopped it’s thrashing and lay still with a sigh of relief. Only the slight moving of their chest indicated that they still lived.

 

“Bloody hell!” You whispered, yet exclaimed. You felt that saying the British euphemism was appropriate, or maybe it wasn’t. You  _ really  _ didn’t know anymore.

 

Devon fell limply to his knees in shock. “Jesus Christ in a handbasket that fucking worked!”

 

Ryan placed a hand to his heart and looked skyward. “When we get out of here I'mma gonna kiss everyone on the show of Supernatural. I don’t care if I get arrested they just saved our fucking lives.”

 

Seconds were filled with only you three trying to calm down your racing hearts and coming to terms with your sudden brush with the supernatural when Devon immediately shot up and began walking towards Ryan with a purpose.

 

“Hey, Ryan?” His tone sounded conversational, but both you and Ryan knew better.

 

Ryan slowly backed away from the advancing young man in suspicion. “Yeeeeees?”

 

Ryan didn’t get far before Devon lunged for his shirt collar and dragged him down to his height and snarled into his face, “What the  _ fuck  _ did you put in the trail mix!?”   


  
You mumbled a half hearted, “Language.” as you hesitantly crawled to the unconscious child.   


  
Ryan threw his hands in the air as he was forced to awkwardly hunch over, “I swear to God I didn’t drug us this time!”   


  
You had gotten to the child at this point and had put their head in you lap. When you heard Ryan’s response you narrowed your eyes and snapped your head around, “There was a first time?”

 

Your question went unheeded.   
  


“Well then, why the hell am I fucking hallucinating, huh!? ‘plain that!”   


  
Your hand twitched and you mumbled another, “Language.” 

 

Honestly, this was getting really absurd. 

  
“Well I don’t fucking know!”   


 

”Language God dammit!” You yelled, you were done with absolutely everything. Being chased by a bear, falling to what  _ really  _ should of been your death, still not entirely believing you were still alive, and then performing an on the spot exorcism on a child that had been missing for months was really to much for one person to handle in one day.

 

Your friends shut up and stepped away from each other. Devon was glaring at Ryan, who was staring at you with wide eyes and still had his hands in the air. You glared at them then turned back to the resting child. With great care you took your backpack off, mindful of the child’s head still in your lap, to take out a sleeping bag. Footsteps from behind you came closer and your friends helped you remove the item and lay it out.

 

Devon bent down to retrieve and move the child from your lap. You stood and followed as he walked over to the sleeping bag and, with Ryan’s help, tucked the kid in.

 

Standing up straight Devon huffed and grumbled. “Damn you, ________, and your voodoo powers of bullshit.”

 

Your right eye twitched, “I wasn’t the one who somehow pissed off a bear enough to chase my ass.”

 

Devon looked liked he was about to bite your head off, but Ryan came from behind him and wrapped a hand around his mouth before a word could be said.

 

“Hush your mouth. She’s cursing. You pissed her off. Badly. I wouldn’t say another word if I were you. A cursing ________ is not a happy _________. A not happy ________ is not good for us.”

 

You sighed heavily and looked down at the passed out child in your sleeping bag.

 

How did you keep getting into dire, life threatening, situations?

 

“I blame you, Devon.”

 

“Are you saying that this is my fault?”

 

“I didn’t say it was your fault, I just said that I blame you.”

 

“And there’s a difference?”

 

“Well, now there is.”

 

Devon decided it wasn’t in any of your best interests to be fighting and tried to change the subject. “You know, if we ever get out of here this will make one hell of a story.”

 

Ryan scoffed and went to go get your backpack while you and Devon sat next to the child. “Yeah, or our one way ticket to an insane asylum.”

 

“I still don’t need your negativity in my life, McKilljoy.”

 

“Speaking of getting out of here,” You had pulled out your phone the moment Devon started a conversation, or argument, with Ryan and what you noticed just about made you burst into tears because of how done you were. You looked up at your friend with tired eyes, “Anyone else have service, because I sure don’t.”

 

Desperation could be seen overtake both young men’s faces as they took out their phones. Devon whimpered and Ryan sat heavily on the ground. You breathed out heavily at their non verbal answers.

 

How the hell where you four going to get out if you couldn’t get help?

 

It was Devon who summed up your current situation pretty accurately. 

 

“Welp. We’re completely fucked.”


	5. The part where you breakdown a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the hell are you going to get out of this! 
> 
> .....
> 
> Oh, would you look at that...... A child.
> 
> .....
> 
> Time from a mental breakdown I think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come out during December, but the chapter just didn't want to work. And then I failed Stats. Joy-fucking-joy...... and my time has been spent trying not to get kicked out of college.
> 
> But despite all that my mind really wants to continue writing this fic. When I started writing down ideas instead of notes in Biology I took that as as sign to continue writing. Plus I'm on spring break and sick as fuck so I have nothing better to.
> 
> And thanks to everyone whose commented and left a kudo. I love you all!
> 
> Enjoy!

After the realization that there was no way to call for help, Devon maneuvered himself so he could lean up against the cave wall. He leaned his head back, looked up at where you all fell from, drew up his legs and rested his forearms on his knees. He looked like the picture of utter defeat.

 

It was easy to tell that the sun was setting, taking the only source of light in the cavern with it.

 

You felt as if it was taking your hope away too.

 

You were prepared for many things, but falling down a hole from the top of a mountain all the way to the bottom was never seen as a possibility. For perhaps the fifth time in your life you found yourself at a loss. You didn’t know what to do, you tried to think of a way out but you just couldn’t think straight.

You felt zapped of all energy.

 

Before the sunlight completely disappeared, you noticed Ryan digging out a headlamp from his bag and was ready to turn it on instead of any of you using your phones.

 

It was decided you all should try to preserve as much phone battery as possible. Two of you would turn off their phones while the third would keep theirs on just in case anyone above ground could track your GPS. Seeing as you father was who he was, you were chosen to keep your phone on first, and once it got to ten percent Ryan would go next, then Devon.

 

Currently you were just above seventy percent and really hating Pokemon Go and their battery draining habits.

 

An hour must of passed with you watching the rise and fall of the sleeping child’s chest, Ryan slowly munching on the bag of trail mix that he apparently still had, and Devon sitting against the cave wall. For that hour nothing was said between any of you, before you broke it.

 

“What now?” Your voice sound as exhausted as you felt.  

 

Devon shrugged and continued looking up at the darkness above. Ryan made an ‘I don’t know’ noise before popping a dried mushroom into his mouth.

 

You continued looking at the sleeping child. They looked so peaceful, so cute, and so much like your little sister.

 

You began to tear up and sniffled softly.

 

“MoeGwad,” Ryan spoke with his mouth full. He hurried swallowed, “_______, please don’t cry.” Devon’s head snapped towards you and both of your friends made their way over to comfort you.

 

Devon sat on your left and leaned his head onto your shoulder as Ryan moved to embrace the two of you with one arm from your right.

 

You sniffled and laid your head on Devon’s, “Megan’s going to be so worried when I don’t call them to say good night.”

 

Devon’s voice drifted up from where he was laying on your shoulder. “Look on the bright side, at least they’ll know something’s wrong sooner than they would’ve if ya didn’t call them every night.”

 

You sniffled again, a single tear rolling down your cheek. “W-what if they think I’ve abandoned them like m-mo….mother?”

 

Devon scoffed and Ryan snorted. The taller of the two looked down at you incredulously. “Your gotta be fucking kidding me?”

 

“Language Ryan, there’s a child present.” You managed to say through your sniffling, more tears slowly rolled down your face.

 

Like always he ignored you and continued, “You’re the best big sister anyone could ask for.”

 

You snorted lightly in disbelief. “I don’t know about that.”

 

“You’re the best big sister, and those three know it, you hear me? They know you will never leave them like that bit…..wenc…. _person…_..did. They know you love them with all that you are, they know, and they know that you will always come back to them.”

 

You yanked yourself away from the taller young man and stood up, causing  Devon to yelp at your sudden movement. You began to pace in the space between your friends and the resting child.

 

“But look at where we are, Ryan! Look around you! We’re stuck in this God forsaken mountain with no way to contact anyone, with no way out!  They-they’ll think I abandoned and they’ll hate me for it! I can’t get back to them! WE’RE AS GOOD AS DEAD!” Your voice lightly echoed off the cavern walls.

 

You stopped your pacing and hugged yourself.

 

You cried in the fear you felt over the idea that you would never get to see your younger siblings.

 

You cried in the despair you felt over the idea that Megan might believe you left her behind, that she would be sixteen years old and believe that both her mother and her older sister didn’t want to be around her.

 

Despaired over the fact that eight year old Derek would have to watch as his remaining big sister broke down in front of him.

 

Cried over the fact that little five year old Sora wouldn’t be able to understand that her “Biggest sister” would never again read her a bedtime story over the phone.

 

Feared because of the thought that your father may not be able to pick up the pieces your disappearance would leave behind.

 

Devon looked away from you and pulled his knees back up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He too was feeling nothing but despair, and seeing you, one of the strongest people he knew, breakdown was chipping away at his hope.

Ryan snarled at you as he, too, stood, leaving Devon to sit alone on the floor.“Where is she?”

 

You looked up at him in shock, face a mess after your pity fest, “I-w-what?”

 

Devon looked up in wide eyed shock from his place on the floor and whispered, “Why’d ya suddenly go all Batman on us?”

 

Ryan’s eyes were focused on your puffy ones, “Where is the strongest girl I know? What did ya do to her?”

 

You looked away, “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“The ________ I know wouldn’t let a stupid little fall stop her from reaching her goals.”

 

You snorted, “I don’t know if you’ve _noticed_ , but that wasn’t just a little fall.”

 

“The ________ I know wouldn’t let a little bit of...of mindfuckery stop her from going home. The ______ I know has been goin’ up shit creek for so long that she doesn’t need a paddle to get up it, she has a goddamn speed boat and an umbrella. With her fucking name on it!”

 

You couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped you, “Those mushrooms really are psychedelic, aren’t they?”

 

“I’m not seeing things and that’s not the point! The point is is that this isn’t you.” Ryan waved a hand at you, “This crying, whiny, self-pitying little bitch you've suddenly become. Yeah, sure, we’ve just been through a lot of bullshit in the last few hours, but you’ve faced worst and beat its ass before. So man up, wipe your tears, suck up that snot, and pick up you balls. You don’t see Devon over there sobbing like a baby.”

 

The aforementioned smaller young man scratched the back of his neck and looked mildly amused, “Oh trust me, I’mma huddled in a corner inside my mind cryin’ out for my mama. I’mma right mess to be honest.”

 

You laughed lightly and moved a strand of hair out of your face, “I don’t know if I feel better or if I’m just too confused to feel sorry for myself.”

 

“All of the above?” Devon chipped in, relieved to see you back to, well, yourself.

 

You nodded, “All of the above.”

 

You did as your strangely motivational friend instructed and wiped your tears. He was right, you’ve been through alot and this fall would be nothing compared to the rest of your life. You turned to thank Ryan but noticed that he was staring at you with impossibly wide eyes.

 

“Hey, dude, you okay?”

 

Said dude looked down at the bag of trail mix in his hands and then back up to the spot he was looking at.

 

“Well I’ll be damned. These really are psychedelic, I swear I bought these from the grocery store, ________. Really, I did. I didn’t buy them for a high. Holy fucking shit balls I’m trippin’. I’m trippin’ on all the balls.”

 

Confused you gave you friend a worried look before turning your head to see what he was looking at. Your own eyes widened and you spun around to fully face yet another shocking, world rocking, discovery.

From his place on the ground Devon couldn’t see what made both you and Ryan act the way you were, so he leaned slightly to peer around you, made a strangled sounded, and fell on his side when he spotted it.

 

 _It_ ended up being a ghost that was floating above the dozing child. Their transparent red eyes were just as round as any of yours.

 

The four of you stared at each other.

 

“Soooo….I’m not trippin, because you both see what I’m seein’, right?”

 

Devon was still making a strangled noise so you answered.

 

“If you see a red eyed ghost then, yup, you're not tripping. Congratulations for not being high for once.”

 

“I’m starting to wish I was…”

 

The already wide eyed dead kid’s eyes grew even wider and they pointed at you three, “ _ALL_ OF YOU CAN SEE ME?”

 

Oh, fuck your _life_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, concerns, ideas, see a mistake or have a flame? Lay them on me. I can handle them. I think.


	6. The one where you comfort the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just wanted to catch pokemon! Not comfort the dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lord this chapter is pissing me off. This was supposed to be apart of chapter five but there were two places in the chapter that just refuse to connect with the rest. So here I am, pissed that I have to separate this chapter into three, possible four parts.
> 
> But hey, that means more chapters for you.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented and left a kudo. You make this sick soul smile!
> 
> Enjoy.

"ALL OF YOU CAN SEE ME?"

Fuck your _life_.

You nodded once, slightly terrified, "A-apparently."

"Are we not supposed to?" Ryan asked as he checked to see if he was awake by pinching his arm with his nails.

"NO! I mean….no one but Frisk can, but they're human, and you are too." The ghost crossed their arms and legs in thought, and you couldn't help but compare them to a genie in your head.

You decided to leave them to their thinking as you backed up and helped Devon to his feet.

You were confused and your head was hurting as it tried to keep up with everything, but seeing as this was becoming a common trend since you fell you weren't to disconcerted over that. What you were bewildered about was that you could of sworn, up and down, that this red eyed child was the thing you exorcised from the identical, sleeping, missing child.

Good God, your head was hurting.

Abruptly the ghost child's red eyes narrowed, "Wait a minute…." Their head snapped back up at you and your friends, Devon epped at the attention and you flinched, "What are you three doing here?" Their voice lowered to a mere whispered, but the stillness of the cave allowed what they said to travel to you, "This has never happened before."

"Errrrrr," You caught their attention, "if it means anything to you we didn't mean to fall down a hole and disrupt your possesion of a missing kid, it just, like, sorta, kinda, maybe, happened?"

"We also didn't mean to try to exorcise yo-OOF!" Ryan buckled over in pain and cradled where a sweating Devon elbowed him in the stomach.

Devon smiled nervously, "I'mma pleadin' the fifth on that one."

The transparent child stared blankly at the three of you before startled realization flashed across their face.

"Y-you _helped_? B-but y-your humans. How could you of possibly of been able to of done anything?"

Ryan scoffed and mumbled something you couldn't hear to himself, but had a feeling it was along the lines of, "Story of my life."

Devon wrinkled his nose, "I take offense to that."

You narrowed your eyes in thought, caught on a word that the red eyed child said, "What do you mean by help?"

 _Help_.

You helped the missing kid expel the black mist-demon thing, not the red-eyed kid.

The black mist did not equal ghost kid….

How did you help?

Where there two spirits floating about and ready to posses people?

You quietly whimpered at that thought. You just wanted to catch pokemon, not deal with the undead.

The dead kid continued to stare at the three of you, their face showing their confusion and distrust. Wordlessly they floated over to the once missing child and looked down at them. Even from your angle you could tell that they were worried for the sleeping youngster, most definitely not the emotion one would hold if they wished harm upon someone.

Or maybe they were worried over the condition of the body, perhaps it needed to be in prime condition for possession?

….Your paranoid side was showing.

Despite your stirring paranoia you stepped around your friends, who silently attempted to hold you back, and towards the agitated ghost. Their eyes snapped towards you in suspicion and they zipped into a defensive position over their prone doppleganger.

"DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!"

You ignored their defensive stance and stopped almost two feet from them, "You weren't the one possessing the kid, Frisk was it? You weren't the one we….banished I guess….. huh?"

The child glared and seemed as if they weren't going to answer, but then they opened their mouth, "I wasn't the only one, I was just trying to help Frisk regain control. That….that Thing was making them….I thought that Frisk was the one doing everything! I thought, I thought, I THOUGHT!" Here they grew distraught, their face screwing up and their hands tangled in their hair as their voice grew louder, "BUT THEY WEREN'T! They were trapped! And I-I di-didn't see it…"

They trailed off, their voice growing faint as if in shock and disbelief. "Why? Why didn't I see it? I should've, I was there! I never left their side! I should've, I could of helped, but I didn't, and now…...and now…"

The child was growing more and more distressed as their growing hysteria prevented them from explaining what had happened. Their red eyes brimming with translucent tears as they hugged themselves.

You could tell a lot had happened, even though you didn't fully understand what exactly, but it didn't seem that any of it was good. "And now you're both okay." You hoped, as you took a few steps to put yourself in front of the child, who looked up at you with their tear stained face, you tried not to think about the technicalities behind that.

The ghost looked at you with such pain filled, sorrowful, eyes that you wanted nothing more than to comfort them, so you didn't think. You did what you always did when any of your siblings, or anyone really, gave you such a look.

You were Determined to comfort them.

With only a few inches separating you and the child, you extended your right arm, grabbed them by their shoulder and lightly tugged them too you.

They floated easily towards you, shock dancing across their face.

You wrapped your left arm around the startled child's back, rested your hand upon the back of their head and gently maneuvered their head onto your shoulder. The moment their head touched your shoulder they began to sob.

Heartbreaking sobs of someone who's been through a lot.

You didn't think about the fact that they were a ghost, that you shouldn't be able to hug a them. You're only thoughts were on the fact that there was a child who needed support, and you were more than willing to give solace to them.

Carefully you settled yourself on the ground, bringing the now sobbing child who nuzzled their face into your shoulder, with you. You pulled them into your lap and slowly began to rocking the distraught child. Their translucent arms were wrapped tightly around your, as if afraid you would be the one to disappear.

Quietly, but loud enough so that the kid could hear, you spoke, "You're not alone anymore, 'kay kiddo?" And they cried harder, as if they were releasing years of pent up emotions.

Distantly you were bemused at the fact that you could feel tears damping your shirt. It felt as if ice water was slowly pooling on your shoulder, or a block of ice was slowly melting away, it was such an odd feeling. The small body you held also seemed to be just somewhat warmer than a giant icecube.

Behind you Devon was gaping in shock and Ryan was rubbing at his eyes, both of them were in disbelief over watching you hold a ghost.

Ryan could be heard mumbling, "I wish I had alcohol, this is…..this is a hell of a lot to take sober."

Devon's mouth clicked shut and silently screamed while he used both of his hands to pull at his hair.

Everything that they thought they knew about ghosts were slowly being destroyed by your actions, on top of physics already being put to question with your fall and survival.

Several minutes passed as you rocked the child, unknowingly you began carding you hand though their hair, the feeling close to putting your hand into a bowl of cold, wet, noodles, and yet you didn't cease what you were doing.

Soon the child began to calm down, and eventually they were only sniffling.

You pulled back enough to look down at them, "Feel a little better, sweetheart?"

Thoroughly embarrassed, but not enough to leave the comfort of your lap, they nodded without looking at you.

You smiled, "That's good. Okay, great, my name's ________. The two doofuses," the child giggled quietly, "behind me are Ryan and Devon, from tallest to shortest. What's your name, sweetheart?"

And you found out that ghost could blush as the specter's checks darkened slightly. Add that to your growing list of questions that were going to haunt (damn it) you til you died.

"C-Chara. A-and that, that's Frisk…. A-are they okay?" The ghost- Chara- made their way out of your arms and floated over the the still sleeping Frisk.

You crawled over to the prone child, "I think so, but we won't know until they wake up."

Carefully you put a hand on the child's- Frisk's- forehead. Satisfied that they didn't have a fever, because that would but just your luck, you decided to busy yourself by making sure they stayed okay and settled next to them.

A few moments passed before Chara hesitantly floated down next to you onto their knees, their version of a blush ghosting (CURSE YOU DEVON!) their face and fists tightly clenched on their legs. Without looking you wrapped your arm around them and tucked them close to you. They barely tensed before they relaxed and wrapped their arms around you with a happy hum.

They must be so touched starved, you thought.

Your friends must of gotten over the newest shock, or were hiding it like you were (because, really, you were holding a ghost kid. None of that made sense!), seeing as they eventually made their way to sit on your other side, Devon in the middle of you and Ryan.

"Soooooo," Ryan drawled, Chara peeked around you to gaze suspiciously at the new speaker, causing him to raise an eyebrow in return, "you're a ghost, huh? How'd you die?" *smack* "OW! Devon, valid question!"

Devon scowled as he moved in for another slap, which was easily dodged, "That was a rude thing to ask a kid. Should I ask how you became such an idiot?"

You glared at your taller friend, who was now using both of his hands to hold back Devon, "You can't just ask people how they died. It could be traumatic. They might not want to relive it, or maybe they don't remember."

Devon, still struggling with Ryan, briefly turned to smirk at you, "Hee, relive it."

You huffed and looked away, bringing Chara closer to you, "You are incorrigible."

Devon nodded once, "Yes, I am adorable." *smack* "Hoe! That was my nose!"

"Fucking great then."

Just as you were about to berate the two again Chara's voice distracted you.

"I ate buttercups."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops the mike*
> 
> Is there any other fanfiction where someone can touch ghost Chara? Am I different? Or did I accidentally steal the concept. If I did, forgive me I didn't know!
> 
> Why the Reader can touch Chara will, attempted to be explained either in one of the following chapters. Don't know when, but it'll happen!
> 
> If there are any mistakes please tell me! This sick sod can't catch everything.


	7. Chara's Chapter, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There once was a girl with no name.
> 
> And people used to say, with a sneer on their face, that she was quite the character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NOT MY USUAL HAPPY GO LUCKY CHAPTER AND VAGUE MENTIONS OF ABUSE OF A CHILD!
> 
> Quality may not be up to par, sorry, death in the family kinda saps the humor juices, so this is kinda a filler chapter, I guess. I'll talk about that at the end notes, so you can skip that if you don't already.
> 
> Thank you, ComfySkeleton, for asking after me.
> 
> This chapter will be separated into two parts.

 

Life was hard for an orphan in Morristown, North Carolina.

Or was it Asheville, North Carolina now? Whatever the stupid adults decided to call the stupid town, it didn’t matter! Point is, life was hard for an orphan.

 

Period.

 

End of story.

 

That was especially true for a nameless young girl in a budding town of barely a thousand people.

 

The fact that she lived to the age of six (or was she seven?) all on her own was seen as miracle by some.

 

But she didn’t see it that way.

 

She didn’t think it was a miracle that she was how ever old she was and had already experienced the hardships of life. 

 

She didn't think a miracle should know what the biting pain of starvation felt like.

 

She didn’t think a miracle would have allowed her to feel the bone deep exhaustion of a long day's work of cleaning other people’s houses.

 

Or the harrowing feeling of being chased by kids her own age. Their sneering faces and yells echoing in her ears.

 

The everlasting ache of longing for a loving family she knew she’d never have.

 

She didn’t think that a miracle would bring her to the dulled realization that it would be better to look and dress like a boy if she never wanted to feel _that_ kind of pain ever again.

 

She was sick of it.

 

Sick of it all.

 

Sick of the pain.

 

The anguish.

 

The agony.

 

The looks of derision.

 

The muttered conversations as she passed people by.

 

The names.

 

They way they sneered and said how she was 'quite the character.'

 

The way they all acted, as if she was lower then the dirt they spat on almost as much as they spat on her.

 

She was so sick of the townspeople.

 

No.

 

She _hated_ the townspeople.

 

She needed to get out, she needed to get away, _away_ from them, even if she ended up dead.

 

The girl felt that she was better off dead than stuck in the town a moment longer.

 

She needed _out_.

 

She was Determined to leave.

 

So she left with nothing but the knife she nicked from one of the houses she cleaned, tucked safely within the pants she wore, and some old bread that the baker sometimes gave her instead of throwing out.

 

For days she walked with no purpose through the trees that surrounded the town, up the slopes of the mountains.

 

For days she’d nibble at the bread, drinking water from streams, and camping out under bushes.

 

Three days had passed before the bread was gone.

 

On the fourth, fifth, and sixth days she went without eating, this she was used to.

 

By the seventh day she ate some clovers to try to stem off the hunger.

 

It was probably her tenth day of exploring the woods when she reached a cave, and she thought that it would be the perfect place to stay.

 

So, on tired legs and sore feet, she stumbled through the opening, and she stopped. Due the fading light she almost didn’t see it.

 

The hole in the ground.

 

The young girl walked to the edge and peered down. Never in her short life had she ever been so high, but she wasn’t sacred.

 

A thought planted itself into her exhausted, hunger fogged mind as she looking into the darkness below her. As she stared into the abyss the days of endless walking flooded her mind. The years of working, of pain, of fear, and hunger caught up to her. 

 

A thought, fueled by her plight, her pain, festered.

 

Maybe the darkness would take away her pain?

 

So she leaned forward, and fell.

 

……..

 

Down.

 

                                       Down.

 

                                                                       D

                                                                           o

                                                                                w

                                                                                     n

                                                                                                 s

                                                                                                      h

                                                                                                           e

                                                                                                                      f

                                                                                                                          e

                                                                                                                              l

                                                                                                                                  l 

  
And then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, I'm not truly happy with this chapter, I may go back and edit it at some point. 
> 
> Just a little personal update. Skip now if ya don't wanna know.
> 
> On the sixteenth of March a family friend got in an accident, killing her and her daughter, hopefully, instantly. Her son was severally injured. I did not find out until the seventeenth. To make this worse her other daughter, an ex-girl scout member in my troop, saw this happen. And while I did not know them well (my mom was closer to them, considered the mom a real, true, friend), I still knew them. I remember them. They were people I knew. People I cared for. And I hurt. Not as much as the rest of the family, but....
> 
> But this will not throw me into a hiatus, I fucking refuse, because I need to write. 
> 
> I write to release the darkness that’s within my soul.
> 
> I write to release my hate, my pain, my anguish, and my despair.
> 
> To escape from the dark that claws at my wrists and wants me to tie a noose around my neck, I write.
> 
> I write in hopes to bring in the light, to spread my love and laughter. 
> 
> Sadly, I only have bouts of words that can bring in that light right now.
> 
> ANYWAYS! MOVING ON!
> 
> If you guys want you can support the family here, the son is now wheelchair bound and has to be retaught how to walk.
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/clark-family-memorial-fund
> 
> Thank you for reading, part 2 should come out next week.


	8. Ch. 7.2 Name the fallen child/She awoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unnamed child fell down.
> 
> And now she wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat? Another chapter? So soon????
> 
> Yup. Surprised me too.
> 
> In case you didn't know, because it somehow screwed up on my end, I posted chapter 7, part 1, on the 25th or the 26th, but it shows up as updated on the 21st and just....just what? The fuck did I do.
> 
> Anyways, if you didn't read it already make sure you read chapter 7, part 1!
> 
> WARNING! Contains mentions of abuse, character death, mentions of death, and time-skips.
> 
> Enjoy!

She awoke face down on the ground, body hurting from her days of walking, the knife’s face digging into her thigh, and something soft on her shoulder.

 

Her head was throbbing, throat parched, body sore all over, and her only thought was that death was as bad as life.

 

Suddenly, the soft something on her shoulder nudge her. And she groaned. Couldn’t she rest? She had just killed herself, that deserved a bit of respite, did it not?

 

The nudging stopped at her groan.

 

Vaguely she could hear a voice, but she could not make it out. Unconsciousness was still clawing at the edge of her awareness and the young girl wanted nothing more than to give into it, but the voice would not let her.

 

The soft something was gently pulling at her arm now, urging her to get up. She bemoaned her cursed fate and pulled away, the soft something left but the voice did not follow.

 

Maybe if she complied to the voice she’d be able to fall into the darkness again?

 

The girl struggled to stand, the soft something coming back to help her up. What little strength she mustered to get her frail body of the floor left her the moment she was on her feet, but she did not fall.

 

The soft something caught her, supported her as they slowly walked to wherever it was leading her.

 

Not once did the girl open her eyes, the throbbing in her head to intense, the pain she was in overwhelming. She must've been fading in and out of consciousness because before she knew it the soft something stopped, the girl leaning heavily onto them, and more voices were heard. Blearily she tried to open her eye, but the light was to bright and her ears began to ring.

 

And, again, darkness embraced her.

 

The second time she woke up her body did not hurt, and she was comfy and warm for the first time that she could remember.

 

This, she sleepily thought, is what death should feel like.

 

And this time she fell into a restful sleep.

 

The third time she woke up it was due to a bigger soft something touching her head. It was nice, and warm, and…..and….

 

And felt like a hand....

 

Someone was _touching her_.

 

The girl hollered, eyes flying open, smacking the soft someth- _hand_ away and scrambling in the opposite direction. Her back hit a wall and was about to yell at the person to leave her alone, but her voice refused to leave her throat. She gaped at what was before her.

 

The _perso-thi-lady’s_ hand was slightly outstretched, as if reaching for the girl but holding back, eye just as wide as the girls and surrounded by fur. _Her-it-(what?)_ ears were long and drooping, like a goats, and horns sat atop her head.

 

But goats don’t wear purple dresses.

 

Goats don’t look like they’re about to speak.

 

The girl was _confusedhorrifiedlost_ , and just when she was about to force that building scream from her throat an unnoticed door slammed open.

 

“TORI!”

 

There was now another, bigger, horned _goatpersonthing_ standing in the door with a glowing red pitchfork type weapon, and the young girl was so overwhelmed with fear that she did what she usually did in intense situations that she couldn’t control.

 

She gave a shaky smile and laughed.

 

She did so out of habit, it was something she did back in town to hide her fear, her confusion, her pain, and right now she was flooded with all three.

 

It took a long time for her to calm down, to shut up and stop laughing, the lady goat had kicked out the worried bigger goat and spoke calming words to her that didn’t work. The girl didn’t know how long she was laughing, but her stomach hurt more, her cheeks felt like they would crack, and there were tears streaming down her face.

 

The lady _demongoatthing_ was still trying to calm her down when the door opened again, revealing a micro _goatpersonthing(what?)._

 

Her laughter was horse by the time the micro goat ( _no horns_ ) made it’s _-hisher(???)_ way to the bed. The girl was reduced to whimpering, shaky smile still on her face, as the micro goat got up onto the bed and sat on his knees. He too began to speak to her, under the watchful, wary, eyes, of the horned lady goat.

 

A few more minutes passed, the bigger _goatthing_ having made _itshishers_ way to the doorway of the room to watch, before she was no longer making a sound. Her eyes quickly looking at the three other beings.

 

The girl felt like she was on display, being judged.

 

Finally the girl spoke, a tiny unsure grin on her face, brown eyes bloodshot and slightly crazed, “Is this hell?”

 

The daintier of the three goat things sucked in a shocked breathe, the kid (hee) let out a short bleat, while the imposing one guffawed.

 

The girl didn’t know if she should laugh or cry at their reactions.

 

It was the kid, who introduced himself as Prince (A PRINCE!) Asriel of the Monster Kingdom, who told her that no- silly- that she wasn’t in hell, not really, and why would she think that? The girl only had to look at the horns on top of his parent’s (Queen Toriel and King Asgore) heads to point out exactly why she believed she was in hell. She was pretty sure that she overheard some townsfolk talk about the horns the Devil had and the pitch-fork like weapon he wielded.

 

It took a long time of explaining their story between the three royals, so they talked over dinner after they coasted her off the bed.

 

The royal goats spoke of how monster’s once walked the Earth alongside man. That man feared the magic they held and war began. That the war ended with the imprisonment of monsterkind and that the only way to break the barrier was with the use of human SOULS. Then Asriel relayed on how they came about her. It was the young Prince who had found her fallen form and had helped her make their way to the house. It was the King who picked her up and placed her into Asriel’s bed, which he offered, when she passed out and it was the Queen who healed the girl’s battered body as best she could.

 

It was _monsters_ that treated her like she was _human_ , and not some unwanted rodent that scurried about the streets.

 

It was _monsters_ who had been kind to her.

 

Who fed her, healed her, even let her wear some of Asriel’s old clothes and offered up their _home_.

 

And while the girl felt a small spell of fear at the need for human SOULS portion of their tale she mostly just felt _hatred_. Not for the monster’s who had been so kind to someone who belonged to the species who had hurt them so, but for her own kind.

 

Humans.

 

Humans who had belittled her, hurt her, called her names, spat at her, on her, and made her _dothingsthatshedidn’t_ **_w a n t  t o._ **

 

The girl was brought out of her thoughts at the question the goat prince directed at her over the table. With fork fiddling with the best tasting food she had ever had still on her plate, the humans child looked up with a slight frown on her face.

 

What….what _was_ her name?

 

……

 

She didn’t like any of the names she knew of, because they were all connected to the people back in town and she didn’t want _anything_ to do with them anymore! All she wanted to do to them was spit on them the way they always did her and…… and…..

 

……..

 

The townspeople always did say that she was quite the character…… and what better way to spit on someone then to take what they used demean you and  twist it to fit you instead?

 

A small grin made it’s way across her lips as the child made up her mind, “Chara. My name is Chara.”

 

Days, weeks would pass, and questions would be asked from both sides, like;

 

“What year is it up there?”

 

“1797.”

 

“What are their opinions on monsters.”

 

“That they don’t exist, not really.”

 

Or

 

“What’s this, Lady Toriel?”

 

“That, my dear, is a camera.”

 

“You’ve never heard of a camera before, Chara!? That’s sad.”

 

“Asirel!”

 

“I’ve never actually _seen_ one in person before, no one in town can afford one, and I’ve never heard of one taking moving pictures before.”

 

“Really? The humans haven’t made videos yet?”

 

“Whats a video?’

 

…….

 

“What’s a tv?”

 

……..

 

“What’s electricity?”

 

……..

 

“What’s a light bulb?”

 

……...

 

“Where’s the outhouse?”

 

Months would pass, and while Chara had her problems she easily, _happilygraciously_ , slipped into the role of Friend to the Prince, Heart-Sister, then Daughter to the Queen and King, and finally Princess.

 

A couple years would pass and she was no long sneered at, looked at like she was a thing and not a person (besides that creepy doctor, he looked at everyone like that though) she was looked at with HOPE, with pride, with love, and she was _happy_.

 

It shouldn’t of come as a surprise when that happiness was snuffed.

 

Slowly all the HOPE that her new people had became a burden. When they looked at her they saw freedom to the outside world, but when she looked at them she saw freedom _from_ the outside world.

 

The weight began to wear Chara down, she easily became distracted and lost in though.

 

And this soon cost her.

 

Asriel wanted to try making a butterscotch pie for their dad, and he dragged his sister into it. Almost as soon as they began Chara got lost in thought, not truly listening to what her brother was talking about as they were baking. When he asked if the recipe was talking about the flower buttercups she just hummed yes.

 

And so buttercups went into the pie, and their father got sick.

 

Seeing the only father figure she’s ever had in her life in pain because of _her,_ because she was to distracted _…..._ She didn’t know what to do, how to apologize, how to feel. So she did what she always did when confused and fearful.

 

She smiled and laughed.

 

 _‘He’ll be okay.’_ She’d think to herself, _‘He’s strong.’_

 

As days passed and the King was still bedridden the guilt the young child felt was overwhelming, so she did something she had never done while living Above, for it would get her killed.

 

She placed the blame of her troubles on someone else.

 

And she blamed the humans for the pain that her father was in.

 

If they had never imprisoned the monsters in the first place, none of this would of happened.

 

If they were never imprisoned they'd never want to go outside and place their Hopes and Dreams on her.

 

If they had never treated her the way they did _none of this would of happened!_

 

It took nearly four days for Asgore to get better, and he and Toriel quickly forgave their children for their mistake.

 

Chara would never forgive the humans though.

 

One night she woke up thirsty, so she quietly made her way out of her room that sat between her parent's and brother's to get herself a glass of water from the kitchen. Raised, yet whispered, voices in the living room stopped her in her tracks. Her father was arguing with that Doctor….

 

Arguing about her.

 

The Doctor was mad. Mad at her father for keeping her, raising her. He said that her father was weak and not fit to be King, because a true King would've freed his people by now when a human Soul was so close. They just needed one to pass the barrier to bring in the required amount to break it.

 

And they _had_ one.

 

But they _weren’t_ **_u s i n g   i t._ **

 

Her father sound mad too, and disgusted, at The Doctor.

 

He said that he would never kill a child.

 

That he would never harm his daughter.

 

The Doctor was silent before he said that he was damning them all, then he left.

 

Chara went back to bed without the drink she got up for with a thought planted in her head.

 

The monster’s were trapped….. They saw Hope when they looked at her. She was standing in the way of their Dreams, their Dreams of being free…..

 

Well….she’d free them then.

 

She was Determined to free them.

 

It took a long time to convince Asriel to follow through with her plan, months really, but he eventually came around.

 

Royalty were supposed to take care of the people who depended on them, and monster kind depend on them.

 

They chose buttercups, because it was something that their mother could not treat. At first Chara picked a few and stuffed them into her mouth. Her hands, mouth and throat hurt first. Soon she could not pick anymore, the pain too much, even for her Determined Soul, so Asriel tearfully helped her pick a few more. His fur preventing whatever toxins that coated the stems from hurting him.

 

Chara had never felt so much pain in her life.

 

Days passed, her family already in mourning because they could not help her.

 

She smiled as much as she could as she thought, _‘It’s okay, you all will be free soon.’_

 

Out loud she asked to see some flowers she used to love back in Morristown, it would probably be best to try to distract her family.

 

As she slipped away and breathed her last breathe she could hear her father, telling her to stay Determined. And she was!

 

She was Determined to free them.

 

Then she died.

 

She awoke feeling powerful.

 

And she knew that Asriel did as planned, absorbing her Soul, as she looked down at her old body. Her human body.

 

Chara could feel Asriel, as if they were one, but at the same time not. It was weird, odd, but nice. There was truly no way to describe the feeling of what they had done.

 

It was a blur after that, Chara had a vague recollection of her new body picking up her human body, of crossing the barrier and quickly making it to her old town. She remembered sadness that was not her own.

 

There was also regret that did not belong to her. She felt no regret for what she’d done, but maybe she could've chosen a less painful way to go.

 

And then there was more pain, sharp and different from what the buttercups caused.

 

Her-Asriel’s- _Their_ new body was being attacked, by humans. The same humans that used to attack her in life.

 

Briefly Chara wanted to fight back, to make them hurt the way her and her people hurt.

 

But Asriel ran way, and without a single human Soul.

 

Her last thought, for a long while, as both she and Asriel faded away before their parents, Determination waning, was that they _failed_.

 

Chara would awaken again, but only after two hundred and eighteen years had passed and seven other human Souls had been collected. She would be awoken by a Determined child who would go by the name of Frisk. The dead princess would guide the child as they progressed, would help them and comfort them as best they could when a monster killed them, tried to keep them Determined.

 

And when Frisk began killing she tried, she tried to get them to see reason, but then they grew cold towards the young child they thought was a friend, thought was different from the humans she knew while alive.

 

Friends don't kill friend's mothers.

 

Frisk was just like all the other humans.

 

Finally, Chara grew sick of her people being murdered over, and over, and over again, so she did what any ghost should be able to do.

 

Possess.

 

She attempted to possess the homicidal child and once she was within the young mind what she found horrified her.

 

Frisk was already possessed.

 

They were not the one who was killing.

 

This...this warped and twisted, yet slightly familiar, _Other_ was using her friend. Coating their hands with destruction and dust, and it angered the young monarch.

 

It was exhausting to fight for control over something that the _Other_ had been in command of for a very long time. Then, almost as soon as the power struggle started, it stopped with a burst of pain and the _Other_ was expelled. Both Chara and Frisk fell into unconsciousness.

 

The next time Chara woke up it was to voices arguing and she was no longer possessing Frisk. Instead she was floating slightly above her sleeping friend. The ghost looked towards the voices and stared in disbelief. There were three, _three_ , humans walking to each other. A girl and two boys. Chara looked on in shock, this had never happened before…..

 

Was….was this the answer the the Resets?

 

She didn’t want to believe that.

 

But it was hard, especially when the girl, ________, _hugged her_. Touched her with kindness that she wasn’t sure grown humans were even capable of. Held her like her mother did before she ate those buttercups.

 

And everything, _everything,_ came to the surface at once and she cried.

 

She cried not because of fear, but because of the life she lead before she fell, for the life she gave up in vain for her people, for Asriel, for her parents, for the fact that she couldn’t see that something was wrong with Frisk, for…..for…..for _everything_.

 

But being held by _______, somehow Chara new, she just _new_ , that everything would turn out okay in the end.

  
She was Determined to get everyone to their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. Don't really like the ending....
> 
> If this chapter seemed kinda disjointed, that was kinda the point. Everything makes senes to me, but that doesn't mean it'll make sense to you.
> 
> Make sure to tell me if you see a mistake or something makes no sense at all, I'll work to correct it.
> 
> Little update/my therapy session on the deaths I spoke of last week. Today's their funeral, and it hurts not to be there. To have to bury her mother and her baby sister..... I can't.....I don't want to imagine that. And the expenses for two funerals plus medical bills.
> 
> My heart cries out for them.
> 
> This is going to be the last time I put the GoFundMe link here, promise.  
> https://www.gofundme.com/clark-family-memorial-fund


	9. Ch. 8 The one where Ryan finds out that buttercups are bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Devon fight.
> 
> Ryan doesn't know squat about plants.
> 
> You comfort a ghost again.
> 
> The fifth one awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! MENTIONS OF DEATH/SUICIDE AND VAGUE DESCRIPTION OF A PAINFUL DEATH/SUICIDE!!!! AND A MINOR FIST FIGHT.
> 
> NOTE!! I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN A FIGHT SCENE BEFORE SO.....
> 
> I swear, to everything that is holy and just, this chapter is pissing me off. This has the be, like, the fifth time I've split it this chapter up and pushed it back. 
> 
> This should of been chapter four or so, but.... I digress.
> 
> ......
> 
> When the hell are you going to leave the damn cavern!?
> 
> Hopefully by next chapter, or the one after that. I promise.
> 
> Thanks you to everyone whose left Kudos and Comments! I love you all and you help me get through the day, I swear.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and HaniB2003 and CallmeBooyah see if you can find your comments from chapter 6 in here. They're changed up a little, but they're there! :3

Devon and Ryan went slack with shock, allowing the shorter of the two to fall face first into the taller one’s stomach.

 

You dragged the child into you lap, horrified, and placed your hand on the back of their head in an attempted to pull them even closer to you. Which you probably shouldn’t do because, if rumors were right, ghost could phase through stuff.

 

Chara didn’t seem to mind one bit though seeing as they hugged you back as tightly as their form could, nuzzling your side and letting out a contented sigh.

 

Devon’s muffled voice was heard from his place on Ryan’s stomach, “Mou _MATE_ MUDDERMUPS?”

 

You could feel Chara’s head bob up and down in affirmative, “A-huh.”

 

That sounded a little to happy to your ears.

 

“Dammit Devon, shudup and get out of my gut!” Ryan frowned down at his friend before he pushed him away, causing him to land on his back.

 

Ryan then turned his head towards you. “So, like, did they taste sweet? Did you eat so many that you choked on them?”

 

At this Devon frantically sat up and punched Ryan in the shoulder. “GAH! You damned midget, you asked first!”

 

Devon poked the spot he just hit, face flustered, “D-dumbass! _All_ members of the _Ranunculus_ species are _poisonous_!”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes, “O…..kay? _Annnnnd_?”

 

“You-you’re an asshole!”

 

You gazed down at the child next to you, too mortified to chastised the two.

 

You knew almost as much as Devon did about plants, so you knew how toxic buttercups were. Hardly anyone died on accident by consuming the plant. Skin contact could cause dermatitis, so that’s one deterrent. If the plant made it’s way into someone's mouth then it would start to blister, deterring anyone from further eating anymore.

 

The child you held either was deathly allergic to the flower or purposely ate enough to kill them.

 

Bloody diarrhea, severe salivation, colic, convulsions…..

 

Sweet jumping Jesus on a bread stick. You’ve had some very, very, _very_ low points in your life, but you never even thought about taking such a prolonged and agonizing way out.

 

You swallowed and buried you head into Chara’s hair, so you didn’t see the look of awe they shot you before they closed their eyes and an overjoyed smile spread across their face, a few more tears fell.

 

How bad was this child’s life if they decided to face the pain of eating buttercups to escape it?

 

…...

 

Did you even want to know?

 

Ryan scoffed at his friend, not seeing what the shorter young man was trying to relay, and turned back to you, “See, kid, this is why we don’t put random things in our mouths.”

 

Pure indignation flooded Devon as he clenched his left fist, pulled back, and punched Ryan square in the jaw. Not expecting the hit Ryan sprawled backwards, giving Devon time to straddle him, grab at his collar, and shake him.

 

“DUMBASS!”

 

“GET’DA FUCK OFF ME!” Ryan snarled and pushed Devon off him, again.

 

Not easily daunted Devon lunged for Ryan’s collar,“YOU CAN BE SUCH AN INSENSITIVE PRICK!”

 

The taller man rolled to the side, easily dodging the body coming at him. Devon landed on his stomach with an 'oof,' slightly dazed. Quickly, Ryan made his move and brought Devon in a headlock.

 

You sighed and looked down at a stunned Chara, “Ignore them, sweetheart, just ignore them.”

 

“I-is this….normal?” Their red eyes were filled with confusion, unease, and mild interest.

 

You let out another sigh and closed you eyes, “Regretfully.”

 

“All I wanted to know was if they tasted any good, you didn’t have to punch me!” Ryan growled at a struggling Devon, Ryan’s grip wasn’t cutting off any air, but it was not a fun position to be in, “I wanted to know if it was worth it!” Devon threw his elbow backwards, making Ryan grunt but not let go or stop talking, “Because I feel like it’d be worth it if they-” ***thud*** another, harsher, elbow in the stomach, “FUCK!” Ryan retaliated with a noogie, “IF THEY TASTED LIKE HEAVEN! I DIDN’T KNOW THEY WERE BAD FOR YOU!”

 

Devon sneered, his left eye closed, as hard knuckles were drilled into his head, “AND ONE BUTTERCUP DOESN’T KILL YA INSTANTLY! YA GOTTA BE PRETTY DAMN DETERMINED TO EAT A LOT OF ‘EM! YA JACKASS!”

 

The wrestling stopped, Devon was on his knees beneath Ryan, one elbow buried in the taller man’s gut and the other holding him above the ground. Ryan still had him in a loose headlock as realization gradually spread across his face, “Oh.” Ryan looked back at you and Chara with wide eyes as he let go of Devon, who rubbed at his neck and glared at the young man who was still partially laying on top of him.

 

Ryan got up off Devon and sat down heavily as he finally understood, “Ohhhhhh. Oh _damn_. I _am_ an asshole.”

 

“Glad we're on the same page, McMess-up.” Devon snapped, his hair ruffled and clothing covered in flower parts.

 

“I’m _soooorry,_ I don’t know everything about every piece of God damned grass on the God damned earth, Captain Planet.”

 

Devon huffed, stood up to wipe rocks, dirt, and flower petals off him before he made his way back next to you.

 

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck nervously and tried to make eye contract with Chara, who was peeking over your shoulder, but failed as he kept looking at the cavern floor, “Look, little dude, dudet? I’m sorry, I didn’t know that.... ya know….”

 

You felt Chara shrug, “S’kay. I got over it.”

 

“Got over it,” Devon chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief, “You hear this, she got over it.”

 

“Did you just assume their gender? Tumblr would be all over you for that.”

 

“Tumblr can’t touch me here.”

 

You sighed heavily into Chara’s transparent hair, unsure how to talk about their, successful, suicide attempt, and if you even wanted to go down that road right now.

 

You pulled back a bit and looked at the inquisitive red eyes, “Sorry about them. Do you want to talk about…..it?”

 

Chara tilted their head slightly to the right, before shaking their head in the negative and snuggling back up to you. You hummed in thought before deciding to let it go for now.

 

What had happened, happened.

 

The poor kid was dead.

 

Nothing could change that.

 

You laid your head back down on top of theirs, you were getting use to the strange chill of their body.

 

A few minutes of semi-uncomfortable silence filled the cavern before you decided to ask one of your burning question.

 

“Chara, sweetheart?”

 

“Hmmmm?”

 

“Th-that _thing_ that was in Frisk,” Chara stiffened, “do you know what that was?”

 

“No. I- I don’t…. I’m sorry I didn’t, it was acting like Frisk, but not, and it kept,” Chara sniffled, shoulders shaking, “it kept…..oh stars.” They began crying again, unable to speak through their despair.

 

You looked down at the bawling child, heart wrenching at the sight. Curse your curiosity! You gently wiped away their tears as you apologized and went back to rocking them. You bent towards their ear and told them that it was okay, that they did nothing wrong, that it wasn’t their fault.

 

They only cried harder, making you feel even more pathetic than you already did.

 

“Great, look what you done did, _________, you made the girl cry! Not even Ryan managed that!”

 

“Again with the assuming of the genders!”

 

“Will you two just be silent for, like, five minutes, please?” You hissed.

 

They listened.

 

Hallelujah.

 

The only noise for a while was Chara’s grief and your attempts to calm them down, which began to work. Once they were back to simply sniffling you used your thumb to swipe their tears away before you bent to kiss their forehead.

 

You assumed that their sharp inhale was them trying to stop crying and not the shock of being kissed like that in so long.

 

It had been a very long time since they felt the love and touch of a mother like figure.

 

And they never truly realized how much they missed that.

 

“Hey,________,” You looked over to see Ryan nodded his head once in your direction, “Sleeping Beauty’s awake”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsatisfying ending is unsatisfying.
> 
> As some of you may know exams are right around the corner, so my time is going to be filled with textbooks I've never, papers I'm going to bullshit, and hoping I won't fail another class.
> 
> I'm a great student, aren't I?
> 
> Also I already got a request over on FanFiction.net, so if you have one I'll be more then happy to try it out. Just don't expect it in a timely manner.


	10. Ch. 9 Team of Three to Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandatory introductions to a formerly possessed child.
> 
> Explanations.
> 
> Faulty memory.
> 
> And your inner Mom will never go away.
> 
> Oh, look. There's the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: LANGUAGE.....and I think that's it...
> 
> Fucking finally! I got you out of that cavern! VICTORY FOR MELAS!!! ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و
> 
> I wonder how long you can stay out….. (ʃƪ¬‿¬)
> 
> I think this chapter makes sense. I think I've read this so many times nothing computes any more. This could be littered with mistakes and I wouldn't see it.... So sorry if this chapter isn't up to par. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Devon elbowed Ryan in the gut with a stern look on his face, “That sounds creepy comin' from you. Don’t do that again. Like, ev'r again, okay McCreepy?”

 

“I think your boney elbow just punctured something.” Ryan wheezed out.

 

“FRISK!” Chara zoomed over to their friend the moment Ryan pointed out that Frisk was awake. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need something? You are Frisk, right?”

 

You looked down as the boys continued arguing, and smiled at the thoroughly confused blurry eyed child by your lap. “Heyya, little dude, glad to see you up. You feeling alright? No more demons in your head?”

 

They blinked their squinted eyes up at you.

 

“Oh!” You almost forgot. You looked to your friends, the child’s head turning to follow where you were looking. “I need one of you to get those glasses out of my bag, please.”

 

Ryan nodded and headed towards your pack to retrieve the needed object, Devon looked lost, “Glasses? You carry glasses in your bag. Damn girl, you’re truly are ready for anything, ain’t cha?”

 

You threw a glare at him as Ryan handed you the glasses, “Language, Devon, there are now three children in our presence.”

 

A look of incredulity spread across his face, “Pfft, who? You and the striped twins?” ***slap*** “OW! Damn it McGoober! The hell was that- ***slap*** _OWW_ ! KNOCK IT OFF!”

 

“Listen to her.” Ryan growled as he pointed in his friend’s face.

 

Devon pouted and turned away. “Sorry….”

 

“And she was talking about _you_ and the striped twins.”

 

“Hey! She’s shorter than me, she should be the child!”

 

“And who's the one pouting because he’s been reprimanded?”

 

Devon pouted again before catching himself and looking away, resigned to his fate of being dubbed a child.

 

Chara giggled, causing Devon to turn towards her and stick his tongue out, which Chara eagerly returned. Ryan simply rolled his eyes at the two and mumbled about children.

 

Throughout all of that you ignored them, like usual, your attention back on the squinting child. You were semi surprised that they hadn’t moved away from you or spoken.

 

“Here, I think these might belong to you.” You stated as you unfolded the wire rimmed glasses and placed them on your self designed charge.

 

Once the glasses were situated they blinked a couple times, hazel eyes blinking owlishly at you in wonder. You suppressed the urge to coo at the adorable sight.

 

“My name’s _________, dumb and dumber being me are Devon and Ryan. You’re Frisk, right?”

 

You only got a couple of rapid blinks as a response.

 

So you blinked rapidly back.

 

This time you got a tiny smile back.

 

You couldn’t suppress a coo this time, “Awwww, you are so adorable, you know that right?”

 

Frisk blushed and only looked away from you when they heard Chara grumble, “Hey! What about me!”

 

You gave the pouting ghost a smile too, “Just as adorable.”

 

Chara’s pouting turned smug.

 

“Y-you can see them?” Frisk whispered, eyes filled with shock.

 

Behind you you heard the boys snicker and one of them whisper, “I see dead people.

 

You ignored them and answered the child, “Hmmm? Chara?”

 

A nod.

 

“Yup, we all can. Why, are we not supposed too?”

 

No answer.

 

You hummed lightly, not deterred by the silent child and their searching stare. You were a stranger after all, they had a right to be wary.

 

You did your best to look non-threatening by leaning backwards and using both hands to keep you from falling, “I suppose it is odd that we can see a ghost now when we’ve never been able to see one before.”

 

Devon spoke up, causing Frisk to look at the guys for the first time, “And we’ve explored a few haunted houses and we’ve never seen jack.”

 

Ryan sighed and looked downcasted, “The popo ran us out before we could really ever get the ball rolling…..”

 

Your snorted and tilted your head back so you could see them, “We _were_ trespassing.”

 

“The land was abandoned.” Ryan shrugged.

 

Devon smiled, “The door was unlocked. If ya don’t wanna have anyone getting in don’t go ‘n leave the front door unlocked ‘Sides, it ain’t trespassing if you have more than three people.”

 

“Anyways!” You looked back to a now sitting up Frisk.

 

Ryan decided to move back on topic, ignoring Devon as he snickered over his horrible pun, “Point is, we can all see Casper- “My name is _Chara_ !”- Casper over here, let’s move on to some bigger issues.”

 

“Yeah! Like the fact Frisky-business o’er here has gott’n the whole town in an uproar!” You could hear the smile in Devon’s voice before it trailed of, “Wait….how….how long have ya been down here?”

 

You found yourself irritated that you didn’t ask that. You were really off your game lately.

 

“I-I...I don’t...” Frisk was fiddling with their hands as they stuttered, Chara floating next to them with a worried look. It had just occurred to the both of them that they had no clue how long they had been at this, all the Resets really screwed with their sense of time.

 

“It’s okay sweetie, you’re not in trouble. We just want to know how much help you need.”

 

Frisk thought for a while, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn’t make the humans look at them oddly, “I-I fell the day after I… I left.”

 

“Y-ya been down here for almost five months? How in the hee _eeeello_ are ya not dead yet?” Devon managed to censor himself, even in his budding horror.

 

“I’d think the fact that there was a dark spirit inside them might do something to the body's metabolism or something.” Ryan mumbled.

 

Devon’s eyes widened, “Oh sweet butter biscuits, little dude has been down here for months! We goners man! Might as well just dig our graves now. Goodbye cruel world, twas nice knowin’ ya!”

 

“Shut yo dramatic ass up! ***slap*** _WHY YOU_ !”

 

“Ya hit me for cursing, retaliation!”

 

You closed your eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of your nose as you wondered, once again, why you were friends with these two. You breathed deeply through your nose to prevent yourself from wailing on the two and instead calmly looked at a confused Frisk, again trying to look non-threatening.

 

“It’s okay, Frisk, you don’t have to talk about it now. Just don’t bottle it up forever, okay? You don’t have to tell me, but maybe at least tell Chara about what you’ve been through, or write it down. Okay? I don’t think keeping quiet about possession is all to healthy.”

 

“What’s po-po-sesh-on?” The, living, child tilted their head slightly and Chara looked away.

 

Part of you wanted to smile at how adorable they were, but another part was a little to sobered by having to explain what had happened to them.

 

“Possession. It’s when a….it’s when a ghost, like Chara, basically takes over your body and makes you do things you don’t want to do. When me and the guys fell we woke up to you and Chara trying to fight off the….well…..I’m calling it a demon, or an evil ghost, spirit, thing that was trying to control you body. But I think we got it out. Does that make sense?”

 

Man, you sucked at describing possession to a child, who knew?

 

Said child’s eyes were round in horror as the looked back and forth between yourself and Chara, whose head was still turned away in shame.

 

When Frisk woke up they were confused and hurting. They were so sick of hurting. Their head and….and everywhere ached, but they didn’t make a sound as they awoke.

 

Why did they hurt so much? They never hurt like this when they Reset before. Resets and Loads take away the pain, not make more of it.

 

They did Reset…..right?

 

Something felt wrong, off, like they were missing something, forgetting something…..

 

Frisk opened their eyes, and quickly squinted because their eyes hurt less and they could see a little better without their glasses that way.

 

And then they heard voices they had never heard before, and they were pretty sure they knew everyone's voice by now.

 

Then they heard Chara shout their name and suddenly she was floating above them asking strange questions and not letting them answer a single one.

 

Of course they were Frisk? Who else could they be?

 

There was something at the back of their mind wanting to be recalled, remembered, Frisk could feel it, but couldn’t grasp it quite yet.

 

But when the women, ________, started talking about possession Frisk grew fearful.

 

They didn’t remember never not being in control of their body.

 

Frisk looked between ________ (the first human who was actually nice to them and was _alive_ ) and Chara. Chara looked ashamed and it looked like......like there were tears in her eyes. Eyes that held a lot more pain than usual.

 

A chill went up Frisk’s spine, like something was crawling on their back.

 

Frisk slowly looked up to you and whispered, “I-I don’t remember.”

 

Chara’s head snapped over to them, and Frisk was pretty sure if they were alive that the force would of snapped their neck.

 

“You don’t remember _anything_ !” Chara was equally alarmed and relieved. On one hand some of Frisk’s memories were gone and that was worrying, but if Frisk didn’t remember what had happened while they were possessed then they wouldn’t feel as guilty.

 

Frisk frantically shook their head, tears falling down their face, “I don’t remember.”

 

There was a giant blank spot in their memory, they could feel it, but they couldn’t get through. And it was frustrating and scary to the young child who had been through so much.

 

Here in the Underground memories were really all they could rely on, and to have what little comfort they had so suddenly taken…..

 

Frisk sobbed.

 

Just like with Chara you didn’t think as you pulled the distraught child into you lap. At first they flinched when you touched them, but, just like with Chara, they quickly settled in you lap and cried into your shirt. You stroked their back and threaded your hand through their hair. You murmured reassurances and hummed meaningless little tunes.

 

Chara had floated over to your side, leaning into you and staring at their friend in concern.

 

Ryan shifted uncomfortably, not entirely sure what to do. He was never good with children.

 

Devon frowned, and quietly spoke to a now sniffling Frisk, “It _could_ be entirely possible that with how violently Smokey was exorcised, that sorta means taken out of, from you it coulda messed with ya mind. It might be permanent, it might not. People’s memories go missin’ all the time 'cause of all sorta’ things.”

 

You smiled light and nodded at your friend, acknowledging their attempt at making Frisk feel a little better. You gently pushed Frisk slightly away from you so you could wipe their tears away.

 

“Let’s move on, shall we?" Another nod. "Are you hurting anywhere? I have bandages and stuff if you need it. And food. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired? You can go back to sleep if you want. Are you cold? We have blankets.”

 

Frisk giggled at your rapid fire questions.

 

You smiled in return.

 

Mission accomplished.

 

You heard Ryan huff as he fidgeted behind you, “This is great and all, fascinating, honestly, but there’s one problem a little bit more extreme than missing memories. We have nowhere to go. We are literally stuck here.”

 

Chara scoffed and rolled her eyes, irritated at Ryan for not considering what had happened to Frisk improtant,“No we’re not, _stupid_ .”

 

Ryan narrowed his eyes at the ghostly child, “Look here, _Casper_ ,” Chara sneered at that, “just because you can phase through shi- _stuff_ doesn’t mean the rest of us can. And I beg of you, come up with some better insults, your arsenal is severely lacking and it just hurts my sensibilities.”

 

“Listen here, **_S t r e t c h_** ,” Devon stifled a girly giggle at Chara’s new attempt at an insult, “there _is_ another way out, and you would've found it if you weren’t so STUPID!” The translucent child yelled in a scowling Ryan’s face and pointed behind them.

 

Where a path was.

 

A path none of you had noticed before.

 

Ryan’s face grew slack, “The fuck?”

 

Silence filled the cavern as you and and the guys stared down the path incredulously.

 

You sighed harshly and laid your head on top of Frisk, who looked up at you in surprise.

 

How did you all miss that? Did your panic really make you so blind to your possible escape? You should've seen that, you knew better!

 

Devon’s laugh was borderline hysterical, “Fucking hell, we _are_ stupid.”

 

Chara nodded self righteously and Frisk patted you lightly on your stomach, as if they were trying to comfort you. You looked down at them, smiled, and ruffled their hair before you urged them to get up so you both could stand.

 

Their smile lifted your spirit and left you with a feeling of Determination.

 

You were going to protect this small bean. And the see-through bean.

 

You nodded once, “Right.” You clapped your hands together to bring everyone’s attention to you, “Time to get a move on.”

  
And you all gathered up your things then started down the path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weak ending is weak....
> 
> I’ve come to realize that I’ll never be truly happy with anything I write. You see, I think in pictures, so I straight up SEE how I want this story to go, but I don’t know how to word what I want. I get impressions of what I want the characters to say and feel, but never full blown sentences. I love writing, but putting the world I see and imagine into words is almost as difficult as math….
> 
> Don’t ask how the glasses got in the bag. I don’t know how they got there either. 
> 
> If you notice any other inconsistencies, or spelling mistakes, please tell me. I hop around from chapter to chapter so I get lost from time to time.


	11. Ch. 10 Wonderland???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flower is talking.....
> 
> Can you go home yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE! It's a miracle. Sorry for the wait! Exams man, *shivers violently* exams.....
> 
> But they are over and done with now! Three weeks of studying and finishing up final projects, then a week of exams, but I'm done. And I passed all my classes this time. That's a plus. I mean, sure I got a D in one class but it's not an F...... Fuck you Stats.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and left a kudo! I love you all!
> 
> WARNINGS: VIOLENCE, BLOOD, AND THE AVERAGE AMOUNT OF CUSSING, AND THE MESSING WITH HOW THAT STATS WORK!

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the….. You three aren’t supposed to be here.”

Ryan smirked sardonically, “I’ve been told that my entire life by the human race, so of course an animated flower is no different. Because, _why not_?”

Devon’s voice held no emotion as he stared at the flower, “The daisy is talking.”

“....I thought you said those weren’t daisies….” You murmured, eyes blown wide, as you gently pushed Frisk behind you with a shaky hand, making sure you didn’t hit them with your backpack as you did so.

Chara floated apprehensively at your side, and Frisk grabbed onto the back of the bag as they considered what they should do about the upcoming confrontation. If they should do anything at all.

Because Toriel was on her way and would make it before any of the “Friendliness Pellets” hit anyone, like always.

Devon flinched at what you said and pointed, quite dramatically, at the equally confused plant. “THE GODDAMNED FLOWER IS FUCKING TALKING THEN!”

Chara looked down at Devon, arms crossed, and huffed, “Language.” Despite everything that was still her brother.

You couldn’t help the slight tilt of you lips at the fact that the kid was already copying you. Your amusement quickly went away once your focus returned to the flower….

“This is some Wonderland bullshit right here,” Ryan muttered, “am I trippin’ now? I have to be. Wakeup Ryan.” He lightly slapped himself across the face, “No more shrooms for you, we’re going to rehab after this.”

The flower seemed to shake off their confusion and went on with it’s…. His….. her…… (just….. just what?)..... their introduction.

“I’m sorry! That was rude of me, wasn’t it? Let’s start over. Howdy! My names Flowey. Flowey the flower. You four are new to the Underground, aren’tcha?”

You stared at Flowey blankly and made sure that Frisk was fully behind you when you shook your head, “No.”

An indescribable look flashed across Flowey’s face before an adorably confused look took over. “Excuse me? You aren’t new to the Underground?”

The look provoked Ryan to step in front of you, but not enough to block your view of Flowey, and Devon to stand up straight and his gaze to sharpen.

“What is it ________?” Devon asked quietly, eyes not leaving Flowey’s visage and moving to stand in front of Ryan.

You frowned and whispered, “I don't trust him.”

“Why?”

Before you could, Ryan answered with a decisive nod, “It’s always the innocent looking ones you have to look out for.”

Flowey’s eye and smile twitched slightly, petals quivering, before they put on an excited persona, “Someone ought to teach you all how things work around here.”

You stiffened as Ryan snorted quietly and whispered so only you five could hear him, “That sounds like a threat.”

You hummed lightly in response, not seeing Chara and Frisk look at each other in mild concern. They wanted to warn you of the possible danger that Flowey could present, but how could they convince you when the three of you seemed to believe that Frisk had never left the cavern? So they both stayed silent and watched how everything would play out, waiting for Toriel’s usual timing.

Flowey continued with a heavy sigh, either not seeing or caring about the exchange, “I guess little old me will have to do.” He smiled, “Ready? Here we-”

“Now hold ya petals there, bud!”

Another, more violent, eye twitch but Devon was ignored by the plant, “Here we go!”

And a bright glow blinked in and out of existence inside Devon’s chest before it solidified into a cartoonish heart that popped out and floated just in front of the young man’s chest. The heart was sluggishly swirling with various shades of reds, purples, and blues and none of you could keep you eyes off the near hypnotic dance of colours. That was, until something else caught your eye.

 **Stats-**  
**LV: 1**  
**ATK: 10 (20)**  
**DEF: 20 (30)**  
**HP: 35/40**  
**EXP: 0**

_***After the long trip he’s had he just wants throw off the heavy backpack and go to sleep.** _

W-what the fuck?

“T-that shit came outta me? Did I just give birth? Am I a momma now?” Devon placed a shaky hand on his chest and stared wide-eyed at the floating heart in front of him, his voice growing higher and higher in pitch in panic with each word.

Chara scoffed and mumbled something halfheartedly about idiots.

Flowey tilted their head and stared at the heart too, ignoring what the human was panicking about, “Huh. This is different, never seen one like this before.”

You tightened you grasped on Frisk’s hand as you took in the so called “Stats” box in front of Devon, who was waving his hand through it as if it wasn’t there.

“I-is this a fight? Are we in a fight? I didn’t sign up for this you know!”

“Holy fucking shitty titties we dropped into a video game.” Ryan whispered, eyes widened with disbelief at the words that mirrored many of the games he played. To him this conclusion was the only logical one.

“Language please.” You couldn’t help the slight whimper in your voice. Because God damn your mind felt like it was breaking. Could you go home? Or wake up?

Could this be over now?

“God damn it. See, ________!” Devon suddenly turned around, heart following him, and shakily pointed at you, his eyes wild and panicked and flickering between you and the mesmerizing heart.

You blinked, startled at being addressed, then narrowed your eyes as you hissed, “What?”

“Shit like this is why we can’t have nice things!”

Oh hell no. You weren’t going to be blamed for this. You were so done with all this bullshit. Bears, falling, no cell service, demons, ghost kids, missing kids, animated flowers, and now the possibility you’ve somehow found yourself in some kind of Gamer!AU?

Just nope.

You could feel the fear build up inside you, the uncertainty and confusion. Everything you’d been through within the past day (???) piled up and you could feel your normally phenomenal patience fraying. So you forced that fear into something else.  
  
Bravado.

“The hell did I do this time?”

“You voodooed jinxed us, again, that’s what you little hypocrite!”

Before could snap back the flower interrupted with a cough, “Excuse me!”

You all turned back to the impatient looking flora, who quickly plastered on that smile again and spoke sickeningly sweet, “I know you all must be oh so terribly confused, so I’ll help out the best that I can! You see that heart right there?”

He nodded to Devon's heart.

“That there is your Soul, the very culmination of your being.”

All eyes went back to the unassuming heart. Devon, despite his confusion and fear at the situation couldn’t help the awe and wonder he was feeling. Here, in front of him was his soul. So if the soul existed that meant that it had to go somewhere after a death.

To him, this only solidified his beliefs.

Ryan and yourself didn’t know what to believe. You had just come face to face with the paranormal, so sure souls could be real, but the form it had taken confused you.

Flowey went on, “Your Soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.”

“Told you. Video game. Level.” Ryan murmured self righteously. Smug that he seemed to be right about the whole dropped into a video game thing.

You pushed his backpack lightly, “Hush up.”

“What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!”

Ryan slumped and sighed, defeated, “Of course.”

“You want some LOVE, don’t you?”

“Nah man, thanks for the offer though. I’mma gotta ‘nough love from the Lord.”

Flowey’s eye twitched again and his smile seemed strained, “Don’t worry, I don’t mind sharing some with you!” Then he winked and stuck out his tongue.

Ryan’s screwed up as he mumbled, “Oh God, please don’t have tentacles.”

Small ovals spun into view from behind Flowery and hovered above him in an arch, “Down here, LOVE is shared through….. little white….. “friendliness pellets.”

Yup. That wasn’t shifty at all.

Devon briefly turned his head towards the four of you with a raised eyebrow and look that screamed, _‘this guy’s trippin’ if he thinks we buy this.’_

“Are you ready?”

Devon raised his hand and waved, “Hey, yeah, I don’t consent to this.”

The flower’s smile seemed to grow more sinister as the “pellets” spun their way closer, “Move around! Get as many as you can!”

Frisk bit their lip, knowing that the bullets would hurt if they connected with the Soul, but only for a little while. Toriel should be close. They reached out for you hand and felt comfort when you squeezed back.

Chara’s fist were clenched. They were so tired of seeing people in pain, and they made a decision.

“DON’T LET ANY OF THOSE TOUCH YOUR SOUL!” Chara’s warning was only heard by you humans.

And Devon listened.

While Devon could maneuver his Soul away from the “pellets” he himself couldn’t avoid all of them. He yelled out in pain when one pierced his left shoulder. Tearing through the backpack strap, clothes, skin, muscle, and dug into bone.

“DEVON!” You and Ryan called out to your injured friend, who sunk down onto his right knee and pressed his shaky right hand onto his wound.

Frisk let out a gasp and clung to your leg while they buried their face into the side of your pack. They’ve never seen Flowey’s attack do that before. They’d never actually seen any blood spilt while Underground. They always died so quickly and only their Soul ever got truly injured.

This was different.

This was new.

Frisk didn’t know what to feel, what to do. So they hide behind the one that symbolized safety in their mind.

Chara just stared numbly at the blood.

You unconsciously pushed the kid farther behind you and took several steps back. You wanted to help your friend, but you had to protect your new charge.

Devon’s head was bowed and his ragged, sob like, breathing could be heard over Flowey’s laughter. The animated flower was overjoyed at what he’d done, and preceded to talk about what an idiot Devon was, how it was a Kill be Killed world, and such nonsense.

Truthfully everything he said was pretty much ignored by you and Ryan.

Ryan took a step towards his fallen friend but he was stopped by Devon’s raised voice.

“STAY BACK RYAN!”

“But-!”

“I-I ***hiss*** k-know she does ***sob*** n’t need it, but she has a ***deep breathe*** a kid to care for, so ta-take care of them. I’ve...I’ve got this.” Your hurting friend hissed, trying to keep from sobbing and regulating his breathing.

Ryan hesitated before nodding and stepping back. He was Determined to not let you and Frisk get hit, he was Determined to be your shield if need be.

“F-fuckin’hell man! That hurt like ***groan*** a motherfucker! Is th-this what bein’ shot feels like? Goddamn never again.” Devon hissed in a trembling voice and tightened his grasp on his bleeding shoulder, blood was leaking and oozing from between his fingers. His right eye was closed in pain, a lone tear escaping from it, and his face held a grimace.

Shakily, he stood up, “Ya ***gasp*** ya know,” he stumbled slightly, breathing heavily, his eye was still closed as he snarled, “I’ve met some pricks in my time but you, Sir, are a _fuckin’ cactus_.”

The now demonic looking flower give you all a grin that the Joker would weep at and produced more of those wretched pellets.

Flowey’s attacks surround not only Devon’s Soul but also all four of your bodies. Rows and rows surrounded you all, leaving no room to escape. Without thinking you dropped to your knees and pulled Frisk to you. You covered them with your body as Devon and Ryan stood over your.

As always Devon was on your left, Ryan you're right. They faced the incoming bullets, feeling helpless but Determined to die protecting you and Frisk.

Just when the bullets were inches away from them, from piercing Devon’s Soul they disappeared.

“Huh?" Devon blinked at the now empty space, "God? Did ya do that?” Devon’s shocked voice made you look up. You were just as surprised as him to see that his bloody shoulder was clean, the wound gone, along with any evidence of it. The fabric of his shirt and backpack looking good as new.

Ryan looked around to see what caused the bullets to disappear only to see a ball of fire being shot towards the sadistic flower from the darkness. Not knowing what to say about a ball of fire being lobbed out of nowhere Ryan said the first thing that came to his frazzled, adrenaline laced, mind.

“HADUKEN!”

And it hit Flowey dead on and blasted him away.

A few seconds of silence and then a towering figure stepped in front of you, making you look up. You and the guys blinked rapidly several times.

You tightened your grip on Frisk and whispered to yourself, “.....What even _is_ my life now?”

This new…. person(goat?) in a dress wasn’t looking at your group, but the direction that Flowey was knocked towards.

During this time Devon’s Soul went back into his chest.

Her voice was soft and kind as she spoke, “What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent…..” She trailed off as she finally laid eyes on you all. Devon and Ryan standing above you openingly gapping as you hunched over Frisk the best you could with your pack and eyes wide, “.....youths.”

No one spoke.

No one even breathed.

It was as if both goat lady and humans had no idea on how to go about the situation.

You slowly stood up, putting Frisk behind you again, and Ryan grabbed Devon, who yelped, and dragged him behind himself.

The goat lady seemed to shake herself out of whatever she was thinking about and smiled softly, it didn’t quite reach her eyes, “A-ah, you don’t have to be afraid....children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.”

She seemed….nice.

She definitely seemed much more trustworthy than the not-daisy did. She didn’t seem to try to hide her unease, and she did, somehow, heal Devon. With this in mind you decided to chance it and leaned slightly to the right so that she could see you around Ryan as you waved.

“H-hey Toriel,” you coughed to try to get rid of the shakiness in your voice, “I’m _______….. We come in peace?”

Devon stood on his tip toes so he could peak above his taller friend’s left shoulder, his body leaning heavily on Ryan’s bag, “Devon here, did ya heal me? ‘Cause that really hurt and if ya did I goat to say thanks.”

Toriel snorted and covered her….. snout with her paw as she chuckled with mirth. After that most of the unease left her. This seemed to relax Ryan as his tense frame slouched and he placed his hands in his pockets.

With a simple nod he introduced himself, “Ryan.”

A tug on your shirt made you look down into Frisk beseeching eyes, so you put a hand on their shoulder and stepped further out from behind Ryan with child in tow. You looked at Chara, who shook their head sadly and floated infront of Toriel, who didn't react at all. You and your friends immediatly understood and didn't say a word.

As you walked out from behind Ryan you gently wrapped your right arm around Frisk's shoulder and they held on tightly to your side as you introduced them to a now wide eyed Toriel, “This short-stack here is Frisk.”

They waved shyly and buried their face into your side. While they liked the motherly monster well enough, they still remembered being attacked by her every time they tried to leave the Ruins, the times the died by her, plus they still felt shame because of the monster they killed just before they were apparently possessed. So Frisk hide behind the one being that has yet to hurt them as of yet, who provided comfort instantly upon meeting the.

You chuckled lightly, mistaking the hiding as shyness, and ruffled Frisk’s hair with your other hand. You looked back up to Toriel to see her smile shaky and looking as if she had seen a ghost.

Seeing as you had a dead ghost child who was a deadringer to the living one in your care you were pretty certain you weren’t far off.

Smiling slightly you apologized for Frisk shyness.

Toriel blinked rapidly and waved off the apology.

“It’s nice to meet you all my…. well you aren’t all children, are you?”

Ryan snorted, “Legally yes. Mentally and height wise, nope.”

“Yo, man! No pickin’ on the little people, ya McMan-child.” Devon lightly shoved the grinning young man in front of him, who barely moved.

“So you admit it.” Ryan turned around to smile at the glaring shorter man, “You are little.”

He reached over to pat the now sputtering Devon on the head several times, “It’s okay, This man-child here will teach you how to be a man. No need to get upset.”

The strangled noise of denial that came from Devon threw everyone into a short fit of laughter.

The look of embarrassed outrage on Devon’s face was priceless.

Toriel got her laughter under control, and seemed to have relaxed too, as she spoke, “To answer you question, yes. I did heal you. I couldn’t let you walk around injured like that. It’s a good thing that I normally pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down.”

You frowned in thought at that, Devon professing his thanks and Ryan commenting that that they were lucky she had a habit of doing that.

You were confused though.  
  
The formerly lost child said they fell the day they left their home, that was months ago. If Toriel could be held to her words that she did, indeed, pass through here everyday then she would of found Frisk long ago.

Something wasn’t adding up.

Someone was lying to you.

But who?

The human child at the age were fibs and outlandish stories are the norm or the unknown creature standing before you?

Who should you trust with the lives of yourself and your dearest friends?

Already you could tell that dangers that you had never faced before were ahead of you, the demon thing and the psychotic flower being real good head-ups. You were prepared for many things, but you were beginning to believe that you weren’t prepared for anything down here.

So focused in you thoughts you were unaware of Chara sending you a concerned look as the bite their lip. You seemed to be catching on quickly to the fact that something wasn’t right, that the on the spot story that she and Frisk spun was false, and she wasn’t sure how you would react to the truth.

Perhaps it was because she hadn’t felt the loving touch of someone in a very long time, or been shown any kind of caring by an adult in just as long of a time, but the dead princess found herself worried about what you reaction to the truth might be. You were the first person in a long time to care for her, not because she was the princess, but because she was a child.

But you were human.

And Chara knew, first hand, how fickle and spitefully humans could be.

Regretfully she tried to prepare herself for the backlash she was certain that she and Frisk were sure to face when the Resets and time-travel were mentioned. She tried to prepare for the laughs of ridicule and scornful words about insanity.

You were only human, a nice one, but Chara remembered how they worked.

You both came back to the conversation to hear Toriel say that they were the first humans to fall in a long time, and that they never fell in a group before.

“Come!” She beckoned for you all to follow her as she began to turn around the way she came, “I will guide you through the catacombs. This way.”

Before she could get very far you spoke up, “Whoa, whoawhoawhoa. Whoa. Slow down. Back up. Rewind. Reverse. Catacombs?”

And image of the Catacombs of Paris flashed through your mind.

She stopped and looked back, confused, “Is something wrong, my child?”

“Eh, sorta.” Devon shrugged nervously, “Mama always told me notta follow strangers. An’ I know we just introduced ourselves an’ all, an’ ya seem like a real nice lady, but….. An’ I’mma sorry if this seems insensitive but….what are ya? What the he-hail attacked us?”

“On top of that you can’t just, like, you know, drop the fact that other people have fallen down here before.”

And just like that the relaxed atmosphere grew tense again.

Toriel slowly turned around, a pensive look on her face. She sighed heavily then looked you all in the eyes, “I suppose explanations are in order.”

She took a deep breath and continued, “I’m a monster.”

More silence then,

“That’s not a very nice thing to say about yourself, you seem like a pretty decent lady. Oh shit. I’m assuming you gender. You are a lady, right?”

“Language, Ryan. And I think she meant that in the literal sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for hurting Devon like that...... I better get used to that though.....
> 
> I’m messing with the stats because the way that I see it is that Frisk is just a kid. And while they are human and naturally stronger than monsters they are only a kid. But the Reader and her friends are legal, basically physical, adults. They are also pretty fit.
> 
> Their HP will basically show their pain tolerance when full and as it goes down it shows how close to death they are.
> 
> DF is someone's ability to avoid that pain.
> 
> I’m taking what Sans says about LV literally, “A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt.” So I see it as someone's capacity to hurt not the fact that they HAVE hurt others.
> 
> Frisk has 1 LV, and I see that as the fact that every human has the capability to hurt others, physically and emotionally, but it doesn’t rise unless you act upon in through words or actions.
> 
> Every human, when born, starts at 0 LV. They can barely hurt a fly. When they get older LV rises. To me LV is a mix of someone's mental and physical capability to cause harm. Frisk is an abused six year old, they are not physically capable of much harm most of the time (unless distressed or possessed) nor are they mentally capable to cause much harm, but they can to protect themselves. Thus the 1 LV.
> 
> In my mind a human who is, say, a serial killer, a martial artist, and a lawyer could all have the same LV because they are all CAPABLE to cause harm to someone. LV rises on CAPABILITY not solely on EXP.
> 
> Get it? Got it? No? Meh. I guess it’ll make more sense as you read or we can just roll with it.
> 
> EXP is, well, still execution points, but keep in mind that I’m considering the gaining of EXP is not going to be solely on the killing of monsters, but killing in general. Human, monster, animal. This will still affect LV, but it DOESN’T have to rise in order for the LV to rise. 
> 
> This will show in the stats of the Reader and crew. Hopefully. 
> 
> On top of that I’m changing the fact the that while only thing you see during a fight in the game is your LV and HP, in MY FANFICTION (where I have creative license to do what I want) you see everything you would when you pull up your STATS instead.
> 
> Make sense?
> 
> Meh.
> 
> It does to me….kinda…..I think I got lost somewhere...….where am I? MOM!?
> 
> See any mistakes? Please tell me! I'm not perfect and I miss things. A lot.
> 
> Mild inspiration from that Youtube series, "If Undertale was Realistic." The dialogue was written before I found out those people were dicks. It's so irritating to find out someone's a jackass, but you still find them funny.
> 
> By the way, do you think the warnings are needed? Is anyone here squeamish about violence, and if so what the fuck are you doing playing Undertale, or video games in general?

**Author's Note:**

> Flames will be regretfully welcomed, but I prefer constructed criticism that will help me improve my writing, not dismantle my fragile confidence. 
> 
> Ideas are welcomed.


End file.
